El ABC de nuestra Historia
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash y Misty se embarcan en una nueva aventura, contada a traves de Drabbles por orden alfabético. 26 Letras, 26 Drabbles, 1 Extra y 1 historia :D Disfrutenla
1. A

Abajo aclaraciones de historia...

* * *

**A**

**Amargo**

**POV ASH**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

Amargo, nunca me gusto ese sabor…

Y cielos, tengo una sensación amarga en la boca. Como si lo que pasa fuera malo.

¿No debería estar feliz?

Misty… ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿qué tiene de malo que decida viajar sola? ¿Qué tiene de malo que no me buscará para que la acompañara? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me excluya de su vida?

Al parecer todo…

Está bien, pongamos las cosas en claro.

Primero, yo he viajado toda mi vida sin decirle nada a nadie. Yo nunca le pedí permiso para hacerlo —mi amigo amarillo me miraba afirmando… Ok, con amigos así…

Salté de mi cama y empecé a caminar por toda la habitación.

Segundo, yo viajaba para ser maestro Pokémon, ella viaja para ser una maestra acuática Pokémon. Son metas casi iguales, pero eso antes no nos importaba —Pikachu volvió a afirmar.

Tercero —coloqué mis manos en la nuca—, yo la excluí primero de mi vida. Yo la aleje, yo la descuidé…

¡Rayos!

Agité con ambas manos mi cabello lleno de rabia. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo sobre sus decisiones? Era claro que ninguna… Y esa palabra «Ninguna» no me gusto para nada.

Bajé hacia la cocina, con la idea de quitarme ese asqueroso sabor de la boca. Mi mamá estaba preparando el almuerzo asi que no tardó en hacerme su típica acotación.

«Aguántate cinco minutos que ya comemos»

Cómo si tuviera hambre. . .

—¿Hijo? —me preguntó al ver que no respondí desesperado que me dejara probar de su cucharon—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito algo dulce —respondí buscando en el mueble de cocina, algo para comer—. Tengo una horrible sensación amarga en la boca y no me gusta. Odio el sabor amargo. —protesté. Mi madre no habló hasta que en su mano me mostró una baya Meloc.

—Esta es la baya más dulce, debería poder contra aquel amargo sabor.

Me la comí sin protestar, pero fue inútil, aquel dulzor, no fue suficiente para quitarme el sabor amargo de la boca.

—¿Ese sabor amargo es por lo que Tracey te dijo hoy? —¡ay mi madre! ¡Siempre tan directa!

—Pues…

—¿Es por qué Misty lleva un mes recorriendo Kanto para ganar las medallas locales? ¿Es porque no te buscó a ti para que la acompañes sabiendo que estas en Kanto hace dos meses?

—¡Mamá! —le grité tapando mis oídos—. No sigas…

—Yo no sé qué haces aquí todavía. —escuché que dijo, después de todo, no tenía muy apretada las manos contras las orejas.

—¿Eh? —sorprendido la miré, como siempre ella sonreía. ¡Amo a mi madre!

—Ve tras ella —me dijo con una sonrisa—, encuéntrala y viaja con ella.

—Mamá…

—Eso sin dudas podrá contra el sabor amargo de tu boca… —cerró los ojos—. Estoy más que segura.

Y así lo hice, después de un almuerzo delicioso, tomé mi mochila, a mi Pikachu y partí con una nueva meta: Encontrarla.

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe!_**

_Hello! Sí, vieron? Volví! Pero esta vez lo voy a completar porque lo tengo todo planificado._

_Esta si será una colección de drabbles, los capítulos tendrán de 100 palabras a máximo 1000. Y llevará a cabo una nueva aventura entre Ash y Misty, los Drabbles seran en POV, Uno Ash, otro Misty. Así hasta completar los 26 capitulo de esta nueva locura. ^^_

_**Aclaración importante:** Los 26 Drabbles formaran la historia, son continuados entre sí :D_

_Espero que me acompañen!_

_Saluditos!_

_Sire~ _


	2. B

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

**B**

**Baile**

**POV Misty**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

¡Ay Misty… te ves estupenda!

Me dije a mi misma viéndome en el espejo, aquel traje de Bellossom se me veía estupendo, para que negarlo. El traje pegado al cuerpo verde, las dos flores rojas enganchadas a mis orejas y la falda con las formas de las hojas verdes y amarillas. ¡Estaba muy bonita!

Uy sí, tengo el ego muy alto últimamente.

Cerrar mi gimnasio por una temporada fue algo difícil de aceptar, pero la recompensa valía la pena. Si conseguía las medallas de los otros siete gimnasios oficiales, iba a poder enfrentar a Lorelei en una batalla oficial. ¡Y eso me tenía muy feliz!

Ya tenía dos medallas, la Roca, del gimnasio Plateado. Ver a Brock de nuevo fue algo genial, como doctor Pokémon revisó mis Pokémon y me felicitó por mi trabajo. ¡Esos fueron grandes ánimos para que siga adelante!

La otra medalla que tengo se la gané al teniente Surge. ¡Sí aunque ustedes no lo crean! ¡Vencí a su Raichu con mi Psyduck! Fue tan genial…

Mi Psyduck es un pato tonto, pero uno de mis mejores Pokémon. Tengo que aceptarlo.

Bajé de mi habitación a la fiesta que había organizado la liga Pokémon en el hotel imperial de ciudad Carmín. Y como buena danzarina, empecé a bailar sin preocupaciones. El ritmo estaba en mis venas y el traje de aquel Pokémon bailarín, tampoco me ayudaba mucho a apaciguar aquella adrenalina que me recorría.

En uno de esos giros locos que daba en mis bailes, se prendió a mi baile un Gliscor… sí, un Gliscor… pero con nombre y apellido. Me miró fijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, conocía tan bien esos ojos color caramelo. Como al dulce y torpe niño al que le pertenecían. Aunque claro, ya no era un niño, estaba de mi porte.

—¿Ash? —le pregunté tratando de aguantar la risa al verlo pelear con la larga cola de su disfraz.

—El mismo —respondió con una sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes blancos—. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Misty!

—¿Y cómo me reconociste? —pregunté sintiendo que el ambiente que me rodeaba desaparecía a mi alrededor.

—¿Somos amigos, verdad? Aunque hace tiempo no nos vemos, nos conocemos muy bien.

No dije nada, solo seguimos bailando en esa fiesta, en un baile de reencuentro.

—Me enteré que estás ganando las medallas…

—Así es —respondí sin perder el ritmo.

—¿Sola?

—Sola, nunca —le afirmé levantando el mentón—, siempre con mis Pokémon.

—Cómo yo —me tomó de la mano derecha, me estiró y me acercó a él, hasta que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro—. Misty…

—¿Sí? —no podía decir nada más… esa cercanía…

—¿Puedo… —¡Oh, rayos! ¿Me irá a besar? Pero, después recordé que era Ash—, viajar contigo?

Se los dije. . .

—¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero viajar contigo? —le pregunté desafiante y me sonrió.

—Ándale… déjame…

¿Viajar con Ash? No sé si lo soportaré… pero como no quiero arrepentirme de nada en esta vida…

—Está bien, Gliscor… viajemos juntos.


	3. C

_**Gracias por el apoyo! =D**_

* * *

**C**

**Canción**

**POV ASH**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

Lo había logrado, al ritmo de esa canción, había logrado lo que tanto quería. Viajar con Misty, fue algo increíble. Cuando pronunció ese «viajemos juntos» esa sensación amarga que me embriagaba desde hace un mes, desapareció. Desapareció dejándome tranquilo y en paz…

¡Ay soy feliz!

Y siempre que estoy feliz me gusta cantar… aunque no lo haga bien… ¡Me encanta!

Iba tarareando una vieja canción mientras caminábamos hacia ciudad Azulona, cuando la oí seguirme la letra.

—Estamos juntos mirándonos los dos… el tiempo ha pasado, la vida nos cambió…—me detuve para mirarla, y ella sonrió.

—Pero yo siento que nunca acaba el cuento y aún es fuerte el sentimiento… —continué mirando sus ojos que brillaban…

—Me bastan los recuerdos de ese amor que vive entre los dos… —tras terminar la frase, corrió la mirada y siguió caminando dejándome atrás.

No sé qué fue eso… algo muy raro pero me dejo latiendo en el pecho una sensación nueva… ¿Qué será?

—¡Ash! —me gritó y la miré… ¡Me llevaba mucha distancia!

—¡Espérame! —le pedí tomando a Pikachu para que no se cayera por mis pasos rápidos.

—¡No te quedes atrás! —refunfuñó cuando la alcancé—. ¡Aún me quedan por ganar cinco medallas y no tengo tiempo que perder.

—¡Como ordene capitán! —le respondí colocando mi mano extendida sobre la frente.

—Payaso —me dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿Pero que le voy a hacer?

Si de la nada me siento feliz, y sé que cuando entienda que es lo que me pasa en realidad… me sentiré mucho mejor.

Y bue, nos pusimos en camino de nuevo… esta vez cantando una nueva canción.

* * *

.

* * *

**_El rinconcito de la que escribe!_**

Hola Chiquillos, este fic saldrá rápido por lo que ven xDD o al menos ese es mi meta xD

Por otro lado, la canción usada en el capitulo se llama "Estamos Juntos" es de Diego Torres...

Nos estamos leyendo

Sire~


	4. D

_**=D 4 de 26 jajaja vamos rápido jajaja xD**_

* * *

**D**

**Distancia**

**POV Misty**

**~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~**

Aún me cuesta entender esto…

Hace tres meses inicie mi viaje para conseguir las medallas, hace dos meses le conté a Tracey la travesía cuando me lo encontré en ciudad Plateada y hace un mes que Ash apareció en la fiesta de la Liga y se auto invitó a viajar conmigo.

No voy a negar que me siento feliz, es como si los papeles se hubieran invertido… Yo ganando medallas y él apoyándome…

Pero igual, me cuesta aceptar que está aquí. Me cuesta aceptar que está viajando conmigo, que me ayudó y orientó a enfrentar la batalla de gimnasio, en ciudad Azulona.

La distancia que hubo entre nosotros hizo estragos, ¿para qué negarlo?

La distancia mata, la distancia agota y me gustaría poder creer que esta nueva cercanía traerá algo lindo… porque no lo creo…

¡Cielos! —apreté mis puños, y lo miré mientras se acostaba en una de las camas que Joy nos ofreció para pasar la noche.

—Misty —parpadeé—, ¿en qué piensas?

—En la cantidad de años que pasaron desde la última vez que tú y yo compartimos la habitación en un centro Pokémon —dije sin pensar y noté como su rostro se sorprendía—. ¿Qué?

—Sí —se acomodó mejor en la cama y se acostó con las manos en la nuca mirando el techo—, pasaron muchos años, muchas cosas —se volteó a verme sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano y el codo apoyado en el colchón—. Pero, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

—No sé qué será… —dudó en responder, pero luego dijo—, pero cuando Tracey me dijo que estabas viajando por Kanto recolectando las medallas, no pude soportar el hecho de que no me lo dijeras, sabiendo que yo también estaba en la región.

—¡Qué egoísta! —resoplé cruzándome de brazos—, ¿Por qué tendría que ir a buscarte para hacer lo que quiero?

—Sí, lo sé… eso fue lo extraño… —volvió a acostarse, pensante—. Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba viajando yo también por Kanto, buscándote.

—¿Buscándome? —eso sí que me sorprendió—. ¿A mí?

—Sí, me llevó un mes encontrarte —afirmó sentándose—, yo no llegué a esa fiesta por casualidad, yo llegué a esa fiesta porque sabía que ibas a estar ahí…

—Ash… —el maldito me estaba dejando sin palabras, ¿cómo me puede decir algo así?

—No me preguntes qué pasa, porque no lo sé… —bajó su mirada pensante, cruzó los brazos y las piernas—, pero volver a estar así contigo, como cuando éramos niños… —descruzó los brazos y pegó las palmas a su pecho—, se siente bien aquí… me hace sentir feliz…

—Ash… —lo miré tratando de aguantarme las lágrimas que se me acumularon en los ojos—, yo también estoy feliz…

—Estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, pero realmente espero que la distancia no haya arruinado nuestra amistad… Amiga Misty…

Yo solo le afirmé, mordiendo mi labio inferior

«Amiga Misty»

Si supieras Ash, que lo que menos quiero es ser tu amiga… Pero si eso es lo único que puedes darme… es con lo que me conformaré, como vengo haciendo desde los diez años.

* * *

.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Sire~


	5. E

_**Gracias por el apoyo :)**_

* * *

**E**

**Enfermo**

**Pov ASH**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

No entendía nada

Creo que estoy enfermo; desde que salimos de ciudad Azafrán -y de que Misty venciera en una increíble batalla a Sabrina- me he estado sintiendo raro.

No tengo hambre, siento un nudo en la garganta terrible y solo puedo mirarla a ella… a mi amiga pelirroja…

¿Qué estará pasándome? No es normal, sé que no lo es…

Seguramente debo estar enfermo…

Caminábamos hacía ciudad Fucsia, cuando ella decidió detenernos a descansar. La observaba en silencio, de pronto todo era ella… ¿Por qué? Mi vista no quería desviarse de su cuerpo, de su rostro, de sus labios…

¡Labios!

Corrí de golpe el rostro y sentí que mi corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal, como si se estuviera golpeando contra mis costillas… Llevé mi mano derecho al pecho y me susurré en silencio un «Cálmate» pero mi queridísimo corazón no quería obedecerme… y menos cuando al levantar la mirada esos ojos aguamarina me miraban fijamente…

Fue mi perdición…

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Si —mentí, no estaba nada bien. ¿Qué me pasa?

—Porque siento que no estas siendo honesto conmigo…

—Es que es raro…

—¿Raro? —la vi fruncir el entrecejo, ya se había molestado… ¡Esta mujer!—, desde que te auto invitaste a viajar conmigo, encuentras todo raro… —tomó su mochila—. Vuélvete a casa Ketchum —me dijo al momento que desaparecía rápidamente de mi vista.

¡Maldición!

Lo que menos quería era que ella se fuera sola… ¡Soy un imbécil! Pero… —llevé de nuevo las manos al pecho—, ¿será que me gusta? ¿será que me gusta Misty, y por eso estoy así? ¿Por eso mi malestar por su viaje solitario? El sabor amargo de la distancia…

Pero —dejé caer mi cabeza y apoye ambas manos en mi frente—, ella me odia… ¿qué oportunidad alguna hay que de ella sienta algo por mí sí me trata como me trata? ¡Cielos!

¿Por qué me tiene que gustar ella? ¿Por qué?

Si el amor es una enfermedad… me declaro enfermo…

Pero la cura está en sus manos, en las manos de mi mejor amiga…

Tras suspirar, volví a ponerme en camino. Con la mirada baja y acariciando con la mano cansada a mi fiel amigo.

Di muy pocos pasos cuando la vi parada en su típica pose de superioridad, cruzada de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pensé que te habías ido! —le dije pero ella solo frunció más el entrecejo.

—Te demoraste demasiado —gruñó, giró sobre sus pies y se puso en marcha.

—¡oye espera! —le pedí y obedeció, giró un poco su cuerpo y me miró

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un movimiento altanero de su mentón.

—¿Por qué me esperabas, si me dijiste que me volviera a casa?

Ella quitó la seriedad de su cara y dio una carcajada que me desestabilizó por completo

—Y dime Ketchum —giró completamente para colocar las manos en la cintura—, ¿y de cuando aquí, me haces caso?

Y tras negar con la cabeza y reírse una vez más siguió camino hacia ciudad Fucsia.

No sé… pero tengo que saber si ella siente algo por mí también…

Y es lo que voy a hacer…

* * *

.

* * *

_**El Rincon de la que escribe:**_

_Gracias por su apoyo amigos ^^ y lectores anónimos._

ElphabaLii: xD Ese "Amiga Misty" si, es matador... uwú

Red20: Amigo gracias por pasarte por todos mis fics! Nunca falta un review tuyo... Por cierto, no sé que paso con mi cuenta de Pokesafari ;o;

Andy Elric: ¿Una semana? xD Nah, voy a sacar una letra por día xD De aca a Enero lo terminó xDDD

naliaseleniti: Jajaj Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te guste como manejo a estos dos :D

sweetlittlecrush: ¿Fan mía? xD que emoción! TT-TT Lloraré... e inundaré mi casa...

_Ah no, recordé que estoy en mi cueva submarina... xDD_

_¡Ya chiquillos!_

_Gracias a todos... Nos leemos en la F_

_Sire~_


	6. F

_**Gracias por leer...**_

* * *

**F**

**Flores**

**POV MISTY**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

Cosas muy muy extrañas estaban pasando desde que inicie este viaje Pokémon.

Lo sé, yo me quejo de que Ash pasa diciendo «raro o extraño» pero es que ¡es verdad!

Primero que nada: Ash… Nada más ni nada menos que Ash aparece en mi vida vestido de Gliscor y quiere viajar conmigo, me ayuda, me asesora… me… ¡me confundes Ash!

Segundo: El comportamiento de Ash… a veces creo que no lo conozco.

Y tercero: ¡Flores! Aparecen flores todos los días al lado de mi almohada.

Ash dice que no sabe de lo que le hablo… pero es muy extraño… muy pero muy extraño.

¡Ah! ¿Dónde quedo la tranquilidad de mi viaje? ¿Dónde?

No voy a negar que lo extraño le da un toque de emoción al asunto… pero quiero…

—¡Misty! ¡Reacciona!

—¿Qué? —sacudí mi cabeza y recordé donde estaba… ¡En el campo de batallas contra Janine! —¡Rayo de hielo! —para mi suerte, el rayo de hielo de Dewgong pegó en Crobat y quedó congelado—. ¡Genial! ¡Cola de agua! —y con un movimiento de su cola, el Pokémon blanco rompió el hielo, dejando al descubierto al Pokémon derrotado—. ¿Gané? —miré a Ash que estaba parado, con sus manos hechas puños, emocionado—. ¿Gané? —el me afirmó y sin poder contener la euforia por la batalla, me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

Sí, lo abracé… y cuando quise separarme de él… No pude…

—Ash… —le susurré.

—¿Sí?

—Suéltame —en eso se separó de golpe.

—Yo… —dijo algo nervioso con la mano en la nuca—, yo lo siento.

—Misty —agradecí la oportunidad interrupción de Janine para la entrega de medalla—, esta es la medalla Alma.

—Gracias —afirmé tomando entre mis dedos la medalla con forma de corazón—. Muchas gracias.

Tras despedirnos de la líder, coloqué la medalla en el estuche dorado en forma de pokébola. Ahí descansaba la medalla Roca, Trueno, Arco Iris, Pantano y ahora la Alma… Solo dos más y…

—Dos más y podrás ir contra Lorelei, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le afirmé guardando el estuche en mi mochila—, solo dos más.

—Misty… —sacó de su espalda una rosa. ¿y después él no sabía?—, felicidades por tu victoria.

—Gracias Ash —le agradecí tomando aquella rosa roja de su mano.

—Bueno, y tengo que confesarte algo…

—¿Sí? —pregunté sorprendida. ¿Qué ira a decirme ahora?—, adelante.

—Pues, si fui yo el que ponía las flores en la mañana.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Misty… Quiero que seas sincera conmigo… ¿Me odias?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿odiarlo? ¿Cómo podría si lo amo más que a mi vida?

—Por supuesto que no Ash… —lo miré con una sonrisa, y me dio ganas de devolverle sus palabras—. Nunca podría odiarte Amigo Ash —ante aquella palabra, él me miró extrañado. ¡Toma así me siento cuando me lo dices!

—Misty —adelantó un paso hacia mí y se detuvo muy cerca—, yo…

—¿Sí?

—¿Vamos a ir a Isla Canela o a Ciudad Verde?

¡Ugh! ¡No sé porque me caliento la cabeza con este chico!

—Estamos más cerca de Isla Espuma y por ende de Isla Canela… Vayamos hacia allá.

—Genial —se alejó y se puso a hablar con Pikachu.

¡Por un momento pensé que…! ¡Arg… como tan idiota!

Sacudí mi cabeza y aspiré…

Es Ash, Misty… él nunca tomará la iniciativa… él, capaz que ni siquiera se da cuenta lo mucho que lo quiero… Su pregunta me lo dejo bien en claro.

* * *

.

* * *

Mañana, Gimnasio y Honestidad.

Sire~


	7. G

_**Gracias por leer :D**_

* * *

**G**

**Gimnasio**

**POV ASH**

**~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~**

Quizás este alucinando, pero sé que a Misty le encantaron las flores. Quizás esté siendo un poco cursi, pero me sale tan natural que me da miedo…

¡Esta enfermedad está matando poco a poco el Ash que solía ser!

Ni siquiera siento la envidia de que sea ella la que compite por las medallas, ni siquiera tengo las ansias de salir corriendo por otra liga. Sólo quiero estar aquí con ella, apoyándola, animándola como ella solía hacer conmigo.

Estábamos en el gimnasio de Blaine, y el viejo líder de gimnasio estaba feliz de volver a verlos y sobre todo a Misty… Tengo que admitir que cuando Blaine le tomó las manos y se las agitó diciéndole:

«Qué alegría volver a ver a la única persona que ha adivinado todos mis acertijos»

Me dio muchas ganas de poner mi mano en pose karateca y separar sus viejas y arrugadas manos de las de ella; pero por primera vez en mi vida… no me deje llevar por mis instintos…

Por suerte los Pokémon de Misty eliminaron a los de Blaine tan fácilmente que no pude evitar reírme, de estar feliz. Levanté mi mano en dirección a ella y me la tomó como festejábamos en los viejos tiempos. Nuestras manos estrechadas y la sonrisa de triunfo en nuestros rostros.

Y ahora que estaba a su altura era más fácil ver sus ojos que parecían tan inmensos y profundos como el mismísimo océano…

«Las enfermedades no se pueden ocultar, y hay una en especial que no causa malestar, más bien bienestar al cuerpo y la mente.»

Con aquella frase enigmática de Blaine, Misty tomó la medalla Volcán entre sus dedos, emocionada. Estaba a un paso de conseguir su tan anhelada batalla contra Lorelei y yo voy a estar a su lado para verla triunfar…

Luego nos volvimos hasta el centro Pokémon para tomarnos un día de relajo antes de partir hacia ciudad Verde y la última medalla para Misty…

Ella iba pensante, cruzada de brazos. Sin decir palabra alguna. Yo me adelante y empecé a caminar mirando hacia atrás.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En lo que nos dijo Blaine…

—Si —adquirí una pose de pensador con mi puño cerrado en mi mentón—, ¿Qué nos quiso decir?

Sentí su mirada en mí, la miré y ella la corrió con algo rojo en sus mejillas. ¿Estará enferma? ¿O… será un sonrojo?

¡Cielos!

—Amor… —susurró de golpe y yo me giré para caminar normal.

—¿Cómo?

—El amor es una enfermedad, Ash —me dijo deteniéndose—, sus síntomas a veces uno puede confundirlos a los de una enfermedad, sobre todo cuando éste no es correspondido. Pero cuando es correspondido… el bienestar es algo tan maravilloso que te hace desear despertar día a día.

—Sabias palabras —le dije y en ese momento me di cuenta que es exactamente como yo me sentía… Amor… Amor por mi pelirroja amiga. La miré fijamente y la recorrí… cada vez tenía menos dudas…

—Yo lo sé perfectamente —me comentó y la miré sorprendido—, porque yo también estoy enamorada de alguien.

Y con esa frase siguió su camino… dejándome con una sensación que no sé si fue de dolor o de esperanzas…

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

_¡Hello! Sí, vamos avanzando rápido jajaja ._. Es que quiero alcanzar el ABC que tengo en Sailor Moon que voy por la R :3_

_Gracias por seguir leyéndome :D_

_sweetlittlecrush - Andy Elric - naliasereniti - ElphabaLii y Red20 _

_;) Gracias por sus reviews_

_Sire~_


	8. H

_**Gracias por leer~**_

* * *

**H**

**Honestidad**

**POV MISTY**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

¿Acaso tengo el valor suficiente para ser honesta? ¿Acaso tengo el valor suficiente para decirle a Ash que la persona de la que estoy enamorada, es él?

¿Puedo acusarlo de nunca corresponder a mis sentimientos si nunca le di o dije nada para que él lo sospechara?

Definitivamente… la respuesta es NO.

No puedo acusarlo de nada, y no tengo el valor suficiente. Nunca terminé de reunirlo y después creí que no valía la pena. Pero ahora, que lo veo tan desanimado después de decirle que estaba enamorada…

¿Será posible que a eso se deba su actitud? ¿Será ese el motor por el que está conmigo?

¡Cielos! Necesito una respuesta a esto…

¡Bien Misty es hora de tomar el coraje suficiente y hacer lo que siempre debiste hacer!

Hablar con él, con total honestidad…

¡Ya no puedo seguir jugando, es ahora o nunca!

* * *

.

* * *

Sire~


	9. I

_**Ahora estoy al día! xD**_

* * *

**I**

**Imaginar**

**POV ASH**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

No puedo conmigo mismo…

Recostado boca arriba, sobre la cama del centro Pokémon no podía dejar de pensar…

¡Ella está enamorada! ¡Misty! ¡Mi amiga Misty!

¡Demonios!

Por tenerla como amiga, la perdí… ¡Rayos!

¿Quién será el afortunado que tiene el amor de mi pelirroja? ¿Quién será ese patán?

Porque de algo estoy seguro, si ella está viajando sola, -bueno, no sola de compañía- me refiero a que no viaja con ese chico, es decir que el tipo no la quiere…

¡Arg!

La sangre que corre por mis venas me arde del coraje…

¡Estoy cansado de imaginar! ¡Cansado de imaginar quien es esa persona que consiguió su corazón!

¿Por qué rayos no me di cuenta antes de lo que sentía?

Golpeé con mis puños bien apretados, la cama.

¡No puedo seguir así!

Aunque no quiera le sacaré la verdad. Ya no quiero imaginar quién es… Prefiero saber quién es.

* * *

.

* * *

^^ Gracias por leer!

Sire~


	10. J

**Feliz Año!**

* * *

**J**

**Jamás**

**POV MISTY**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Me había prometido que jamás iba a rendirme ante nada. Aunque la prueba fuera difícil y extenuante nunca iba a bajar los brazos. Jamás.

Era mi meta vencer a Lorelei. Por conseguir mi sueño había abandonado todo lo que conseguí todos estos años y no sentía nada de pena por lo dejado atrás… hasta ahora.

Para variar en mi vida, Ash estaba haciendo remover cosas que ya no pensé que iba a volver a vivir. Viajar con Ash me estaba poniendo toda mi estabilidad de cabezas.

Pero, con la decisión de ser honesta con él, me dirigí a su encuentro. Estaba sentado hablando con su madre por videoteléfono y me detuve al escuchar.

—… así es, ya no aguanto esto —me sorprendieron sus palabras, así que me escondí tras la pared al lado de los teléfonos—, tampoco quiero seguir así… ¡Mamá! —gruñó y sólo se escuchaba la risa de la señora Ketchum del otro lado de la línea.

_—¡Ay hijo mío!_ —suspiró Delia, yo traté de poner la mayor atención para descubrir de que hablaban—. _No es malo estar enamorado, pensar todo el día en esa persona, querer estar con ella, imaginarte un futuro, juntos… Es maravilloso._

—¡Pero ella no está ni ahí conmigo! —protestó y sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba.

_—Si no hablas con ella, nunca lo sabrás._

—Está bien —respondió tras resoplar, traté de verlo sin que me note y lucía confundido. Demasiado, diría yo—. Lo intentaré, cualquier cosa te lo aviso.

—_¡Qué emoción!_ —gritó la mujer del otro lado de la pantalla—_. ¡Ojalá que llames luego! ¡Adiós Ash! ¡Muchos Éxitos!_

—Gracias, adiós mamá.

Cortó la comunicación y vi libre mi entrada al lugar, como si no lo hubiera visto antes, me acerqué a él.

—¡Así que aquí estabas! —le dije y parece que lo asusté, porque saltó en su asiento.

—¡Cielos Misty! —llevó su mano derecha al pecho—, ¡me asustaste!

—Lo siento —me disculpé y me senté en la silla contigua—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Hablaba con mi madre de un asunto.

—¿Qué asunto? —pregunté con curiosidad y lo vi sonrojarse de una manera furiosa.

—Este, es que —empezó a balbucear, y se paró de golpe—. Misty, hay una excursión en kayak en la tarde, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —me invitó y sorprendida por su reacción solo atiné a afirmar con la cabeza—. Perfecto, quiero decirte algo a la vuelta —tras decir eso, se fue.

—Eso… —miré por donde se fue y miré el videoteléfono—. Acaso…

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y volví mi mirada hacia donde Ash ahora hablaba con la enfermera que traía a Pikachu en los brazos.

¿Sería posible? ¿Acaso lo que hablaba con Delia? ¿Será posible? ¿O querría contarme de otra persona?

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, pero ahora menos que nunca me iba a acobardar, eso jamás.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

_¡Hola a todos los lectores! Espero que les agrade, el próximo capitulo es Kayak será emocionante! Se los garantizo! xDD_

_Nos leemos prontillo_

_Sire~ _


	11. K

**Segunda actualización del día =D**

* * *

**K**

**Kayak**

**POV ASH**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Hablar con mi madre no sé si fue bueno o malo, me dejó muy nervioso. Demasiado.

¿Debía hacerlo?

No iba a rendirme, eso no estaba en mis principios.

La invité a andar en Kayak, había una isla no muy lejos de donde estábamos a la cual se podría acceder solamente en ese transporte. Sé que a ella le gusta todo esas cosas así que con mayor firmeza me decidí a que fuera en ese lugar, donde yo le dijera lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Tres de la tarde, y ambos -en nuestros kayak- nos pusimos en camino hacía la pequeña isla turística, pese a ser pequeña, tenía varios lugares para recorrer, muchos sitios que podía ser el momento perfecto para soltar todo lo que albergaba dentro de mí.

Cuando ella llegó estaba paralizada por el lugar, no porque hubiera pokémon insecto por los alrededores, sino porque el lugar era cálido, acogedor y tenía esa esencia tan…

—Romántica —soltó ella sin pensar, como si completara la frase que tenía en la mente—, este lugar se siente como si una esencia romántica lo rodeara.

Recorrimos todos los lugares pero siéndoles sincero, no recuerdo nada. Solo me perdía mirando sus caras de alegría, sus gestos de sorpresa o de emoción con cada palabra que decía el guía que nos contaba cosas que tampoco oí.

El ambiente por suerte entre los dos se puso súper, pese a la tensión de los últimos días, todo se sentía armónico, era ideal para poder aclarar mis cosas con ellas. Llegando a tierra firme se lo diría… ahora estábamos rodeados de mucha gente para mi desgracia.

Cuando la gente empezó a irse, inició una suave garua que no tardó en convertirse en una fuerte lluvia.

Clima tropical…

Pensaba que nos quedaríamos hasta que pasara un poco la lluvia, pero mi compañera no pensaba de la misma forma, había tomado entre sus manos el remo del Kayak.

—¡Vamos! —me ordenó pero me negué.

—No —me acerqué y le quité el remo de sus manos—, no vamos a cruzar así, es peligroso.

—¿No eras tú el que se ríe del peligro? —me preguntó con tanto sarcasmo que solo resoplé para no decirle nada más.

—Sí, pero en estos momentos alguno de los dos tiene que tener la cordura —ella solo se rio y tomó el remo de mi Kayak.

—Allá tú si no quieres —me dijo lanzando el bendito Kayak al agua y se subía a él.

—¡Misty por todos los cielos! —le grité desde la orilla—. No seas loca, regresa aquí.

—¡No! —me respondió segura, y me crucé de brazos molesto para acercarme al mío y seguirla, pero en los segundos siguientes todo fue mi rápido, no sé de dónde vino el oleaje tan bravo que dio vuelta su kayak. Pese a ser una excelente nadadora no salió a flote cuando el transporte acuático volvió a su posición.

¡Rayos!

No supe ni como pero en cuestión de segundos estaba lanzándome al mar en su búsqueda.

* * *

El Rinconcito de la que escribe:

Jajaj 500 palabras exactas tiene este drabble. xDD

Bueno ahi esta mi segunda actualización del día =D

Saluditos!


	12. L

_**Este capitulo me encanto!**_

* * *

**L**

**Locura**

**POV MISTY**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Salada, muy salada sentía la garganta. Aunque unos tibios labios me entregaban el aire suficiente para poder botar el agua que tenía en ella.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y cuando logré fijarlos sobre la figura a mi izquierda, que me apretaba el pecho; vi a un Ash despeinado, empapado y desesperado.

—1,2,3… vamos Misty… Respira —me pedía mientras seguía haciéndome el masaje cardiaco, pobrecito, estaba tan alterado que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba consciente—. Vamos Misty… No me hagas esto, no ahora que se cuánto te quiero, no antes de poder decírtelo.

Oh, cielo mío…

Lo acabo de escuchar y no lo creo.

En eso me agarró un ataque de tos que hizo que Ash quitara sus manos de mi pecho y me tomara del rostro.

—¿Estás loca? —me gritó apoyando su frente sobre la mía—. Casi me matas del susto —su voz sonaba aterrada y entrecortada. ¿Estaba llorando?

—Ash… —susurré.

—No, calla —gruñó—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Acaso no viste que era peligroso. ¡Cielo Santo! ¿En qué estabas pensado?

Ash estaba muy fuera de sí mismo. En pleno acto de locura.

—Estoy seguro que en nada —colocó su mano izquierda en mi nuca y separó su rostro del mío—. ¿No te das cuenta que casi me muero? Creí que me volvería loco cuando te saqué del agua y no reaccionabas —volvió a acercarse con el ceño fruncido—. No vuelvas a hacer una locura así otra vez…

—¿O qué? —le pregunté desafiante, mientras sonreía. Él lejos de acobardarse, sonrió de lado y se apegó mucho más a mí.

—O tendré, que hacer una locura peor…

—¿Una locura peor? —pregunté al momento que los labios de Ash acallaron mi boca. Un beso simple, inocente y lleno de temor.

—Sí, mi locura más grande será apegarme a ti, para que no hagas más tonterías como la de hace un rato —dijo enojado, pero decidido—. Mi locura más grande será convertirme en tu sombra porque no voy a dejarte ir nunca más de mi lado. Mi locura más grande será aguantarte cuando seas una vieja rezongona…

¡Ya no quería escucharlo!

Elevé mis manos para poder tomarlo del rostro y ahora yo lo besé sentándome.

Crucé mis brazos tras su cuello y me aferré a él. Aún amaba a ese hombre mucho más de lo que lo quise en mi niñez, en mi adolescencia y ahora que era ya toda una adulta.

Terminé el beso y me abrazó tan fuerte que pensé que me partiría en dos. Susurrándome al oído me dijo las más hermosas palabras que jamás esperé escuchar. Aunque claro, más de una vez las soñé.

"No quiero volver a perderte Misty, te quiero. Te necesito a mi lado, por favor no me dejes nunca"

—No te preocupes —le respondí también aferrándome a su espalda—, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacer eso, ahora que sé que me quieres como yo a ti.

Se separó de golpe de mí con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Era yo, verdad? —me preguntó—. ¿De quién estás enamorada?

—He estado enamorada de ti, toda mi vida Ash.

—Perdóname —me tomó del rostro y me besó la frente.

—¿Por? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Por no darme cuenta antes…

—Cada sentimiento tiene su tiempo de florecer, pero créeme… valió la pena la espera.

—Misty —me volvió a abrazar y empezó a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—No te imaginas la felicidad que siento en estos momentos, ni en mis mejores aventuras me he sentido así.

—Bueno —contesté entre risas—, supongo que viniendo de ti eso es un cumplido.

—¿Eh? —me miró molesto—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada —lo tomé del cuello—, cállate y bésame. Tengo demasiada sed de tus besos —y lo volví a besar…

¡Ay esta dulce locura de estar enamorados!

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe...**_

¡Ay lo amé! Creo que me quedo mucho mejor de lo que tenía en la mente! Jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado mi triple actualización.

Nos leemos pronto

Sire~


	13. M

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**M**

**Milagro**

**POV Ash**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Era un milagro… Un completo milagro.

No sé cómo me sumergí en el mar bravío para rescatarla, no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para poder tomarla en brazos y nadar hasta la superficie…

Sólo sé que lo hice. Llegué a la orilla y no tarde en realizarle el masaje cardiaco para que respondiera. ¡No podía morir así! ¡No antes de que supiera que la quería!

Lo bueno de todo, es que mi deseo se me concedió ella reaccionó.

¡Lo hizo y no perdí mi oportunidad de darle el sermón de su vida!

Estaba asustado, aterrado de solo imaginar que algo le pasara…

Esa fue la pista que me faltaba…

No quiero vivir más sin ella… no puedo estar sin ella. No después de haber probado esos labios salados por el agua de mar que no tardaron en ponerse dulces… tan dulces como la baya oran que mi madre me dio antes de salir de casa…

Aunque claro, este sabor dulce sí que puede cambiar cualquier sensación de amargura… Sin dudas…

Llámenlo «Milagro» pero hoy no tengo dudas…

Estoy enamorado de Misty.

Y mi promesa de convertirme en su sombra la iba a llevar a cabo. Y más sabiendo que ella también lo está de mí.

¡Oh! Esto se va a poner entretenido…

Quizás no sepa bien cómo actuar… pero si algo he aprendido viendo a tanta gente enamorada a mi alrededor es a que el amor no se piensa, se siente, se actúa…

¿Y para qué nos vamos a ir con vueltas?… Para ser impulsivo, fui mandado a hacer.

—Misty… —le dije y ella me miró atenta con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Dime —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eres mi novia —le informé decidido y ella inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Perdón? —frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Desde ahora! —le informé aún más decidido.

—Ya… —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y a quién —me dijo prepotente—, le pediste permiso para ello?

—No necesito el permiso de nadie, me quieres, te quiero… Novios. —resoplé, era algo demasiado simple y ella no entendía nada… Y más encima, me echó a reír—. ¡Misty!

—Ash… me cuesta verte así —me dijo y yo… Rayos… toda mi determinación se fue por la borda…

—Bueno —bajé mi mirada y volví a resoplar—, si no quieres…

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —me dijo y la miré—. Aunque yo esperaba algo más lindo como —tosió para poder imitar mi voz—. "Misty, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Ahhhh ahora comprendía, quería que haga ese típico monólogo… ¡Uy, chicas!…

Me acerqué a ella, le tomé la mano izquierda y la miré a los ojos.

—Misty, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, acepta como novio a Ash, entrenador pokémon y aspirante a la elite.

—Eso sonó a propuesta de matrimonio —comentó y de nuevo echó abajo mi moral…

Es una mujer cruel…

—Ay ya… —me quejé y me crucé de brazos—. ¡Hazlo tú entonces! —le pedí.

—Encantada —se acercó a mí, tomó mis brazos e hizo que la rodeada por la cintura; colocó sus brazos en mis hombros y pegó su frente a la mía—. Dígame Ash Ketchum…

—¿Sí? —susurré para aguantarme las ganas de besarla.

—¿Tendría usted el privilegio de ser el novio de tan bella dama?

Tuve que aguantarme la carcajada para que no se enojara. El ego de mi Misty es único… Como ella…

—Por supuesto —le dije con una sonrisa—. Nada me gustaría más en esta vida que ser el novio de tan apuesta líder.

Y así, iniciamos nuestra nueva faceta juntos… Como Novios.

* * *

.

* * *

El Rinconcito de la que escribe:

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado esta letra, La próxima será ¡Novios! y va de la contada al grupo de su actual estado jajaja xD

Espero que salga pronto la otra letra.

Saludos!

Sire~


	14. N

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**N**

**Novedad**

**POV Misty**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Novios…

Éramos novios…

Aún no podía creerlo, ni aún después de las palabras de Delia al enterarse:

_«¡Al fin!»_

Fue su única reacción a nuestro:

«_Estamos de novios_»

Y lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido.

Nos transformamos en la «novedad del medio Pokémon»

La líder que desafía a la Élite y el actual miembro del Consejo Pokémon en Kanto, juntos.

La noticia corrió más rápido que Brock tras una chica. Y no era broma.

Todo era como mágico, no podía creerlo.

Pero los malditos flashes que explotaban frente a nuestras caras le quitaban todo lo mágico a la situación, cielos…

¿Qué no podían dejarnos en paz?

Ash parecía divertido ante la noticia, su alegría era palpable, pero no contagiosa. Yo estaba hartándome demasiado rápido…

—Serénate —me pidió dándome un abrazo, tras la puerta de la habitación del centro pokémon—, tranquilízate. Vas a ver que pronto todo se calma, y ya no nos van a molestar.

—Tú pareces divertido —le comenté mirándolo de reojo.

—Somos la novedad —apoyó su frente en la mía—, pero la verdad, lo que más feliz me tiene no es el hecho de estar en bocas de todos, sino el hecho de que eres MI novia —me dijo haciendo hincapié en el «Mi»

—Ash…

—Nunca me imaginé que esto fuera así, esta sensación es tan mágica —me susurró y el brillo en sus ojos me dejo hipnotizada—. La gente puede decir lo que quiera. Qué somos la novedad, que somos la pareja más extraña, que como viejos amigos se convierten en pareja o muchas otras tonterías que no vienen al caso. Misty —siguió susurrándome, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el revés de su mano—. Pero mientras nosotros sintamos lo mismo, ¡afuera que se venga el mundo abajo!

—Ash —yo no podía hacer otra cosa que nombrarlo, era tan extraño todo. ¡Valga la redundancia! Desde que Ash había decidido empezar a viajar conmigo todo era extraño, nuevo, distinto… pero mágico. Y sobre todo, cuando veía esos ojos de tono caramelo mirarme tan sinceramente, sabía que cada una de sus palabras era real, tan real como el aire que respirábamos.

—La gente que nos aprecia realmente esta de nuestro lado, lo demás —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, rozando sus labios con los míos—, no importa.

Y me besó.

Ash tenía razón, no importa que tanto hablen de nosotros mientras tengamos la seguridad de lo que sentimos.

Es raro que sea él el que diga estas palabras.

Pero el amor es algo increíble, ¿verdad?

Puede cambiar tanto la forma de ver la vida que te hace sentir completo.


	15. O

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**O**

**Ocaso**

**POV ASH**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

La última medalla en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, fue pan comido para Misty. No voy a negar que de vez en cuando me dieran ganas de estar yo en su lugar; frente al líder, con mis pokémon en combate, pero después recuerdo porque está ella ahí y me siento orgulloso de estar aquí. En la tribuna, alentándola como ella hizo alguna vez conmigo.

Si alguien fuera al pasado y me dijera que esa niña malhumorada, peleadora y brusca iba a terminar siendo la persona más importante para mí, me hubiera reído sin duda alguna... Pero así es esta vida de maravillosa y de sorpresiva.

Con las siete medallas en su estuche, se lanzó a mis brazos, entusiasmada, feliz… Reía sin control y no pude evitar contagiarme de su alegría. Sonreír como un tonto al verla, se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito…

Estábamos muy cerca de casa y supuse que mi madre deseaba vernos. Así que nos encaminamos hasta mi querido pueblo Paleta.

El sol estaba cayendo detrás de las colinas de Pueblo Paleta cuando llegamos, el paisaje siempre me ha encantado, ese olor a campo, a pasto recién cortado a tierra húmeda…

—Los ocasos son maravillosos —susurró a mi lado, así que la miré. Su rostro mostraba la alegría de estar a un paso de conseguir su meta, lo sé, esa adrenalina ya la había experimentado—, un día nuevo termina, pero otro día comenzara sin dudas. Es como en la vida, uno termina algo para empezar otra cosa.

—Así es —tomé su mano y volví a mirar hacia el horizonte—, un ciclo infinito.

—Bueno —se soltó de mi mano tan rápidamente, que parecía que le incomodaba—. Sigamos —no me gustó mucho como se soltó de mí, pero preferí no decir nada y nos pusimos de nuevo en camino hacia mi casa.

Allí, mi madre estaba muy feliz de tenernos en casa, como esperaba. Y realmente, la empecé a notar cada vez más rara a Misty.

Esquiva, distante…

—¿Acaso esto es un ocaso? —le pregunté saliendo de la casa, ella estaba apegada al cerco viendo el cielo teñido de violeta, naranja y rosado.

—¿Ocaso? —dijo, mirándome sorprendida.

—Sí, el ocaso de nuestra relación —afirmé—. Estás rara, quizás estés planeando que como ya terminaste de recolectar medallas ya no me te hago falta.

No dijo nada, pero el ardor de mi mejilla lo dijo todo. Me había cacheteado.

—Tú no entiendes nada, no estoy así por ti o porque planeé deshacerme de ti, porque si eso hubiera sido, no te hubiera acompañado hasta pueblo Paleta.

—¿Entonces? —me sobé la mejilla, mirándola de reojo—. ¿Por qué de pronto, mi novia desapareció y se convirtió en la arisca que tengo aquí al frente?

—¿Sabes qué? —pasó sus manos por sus cabellos pelirrojos y se abrió paso dándome un empujón. Giré sobre mis talones, y ahí estaba haciendo su bolso—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me voy a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Me siento ahogada —soltó desesperada poniendo sus manos en forma de garra—. Déjame respirar.

Me corrí de la puerta sin decir nada, y la dejé irse.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó mi madre, y yo sin sacar la vista del ocaso en donde ella se alejaba, suspiré.

—Los nervios —sonreí y miré a mi mamá—, yo también he pasado por ello. No te preocupes… cuando se tranquilicé, todo se arreglará.

—Estas demasiado confiado —la escuché regañarme pero no quité mi sonrisa mientras las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo.

—La conozco… —volví a suspirar—, la conozco más de lo que ella cree.


	16. P

_**Dedicado especialmente a Elphie ;) Tu cábala no fallará!**_

_**Jajaja no sé porque últimamente me da por hacer un Ash tierno. xDD**_

* * *

**P**

**Promesa**

**POV Misty**

**~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~**

Lo sé, no tienen ni que decirlo. No sé porque actué de esa forma. De la nada empecé a sentirme ansiosa y fastidiosa. No sé lo que me pasa…

Mis manos me sudan, por más que las refriego entre ellos, la sensación no se va. ¿Por qué me siento así?

Salí de mi casa hasta el faro para observar ese mar que siempre me calma. Y aspiré su brisa salada y fría esperando poder encontrar la calma que me hace falta…

La batalla contra Lorelei está a solo un mes… y estoy demasiado ansiosa. Si le ganó conseguiré mi título de Maestra Acuática, los estándares de mi gimnasio se elevarían sin duda alguna y tendría que entrenar tres tipos de pokémon, para los novatos, para los intermedios y para los expertos… De solo pensarlo, la alegría brota en mí de una manera exagerada… aunque no es una alegría del todo completa después de que salí de pueblo Paleta.

Pensé que Ash saldría a perseguirme, o que no sé qué me dijera algo, pero no, me dejo salir de su casa sin decirme nada. No sé cómo sentirme por eso.

Bajé mi mirada para aguantar las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos sin permiso.

—No llores —levanté mi vista y frente a mí había una rosa blanca, volteé y ahí estaba Ash… ni que lo hubiera llamado con la mente—, las lágrimas no van bien con mi guerrera.

—Ash… ¿Qué haces aquí? —retrocedí un paso y quede pegada a la barandilla del faro.

—Lo prometí —me afirmó apretando sus labios y luego tomó con sus manos uno de los fierro de la barandilla a mi lado—, sabes que tarde o temprano, yo cumplo mis promesas.

—Lo sé —afirmé.

—Prometí convertirme en tu sombra para que ya no hagas nada estúpido, ¿recuerdas?

—Así es —volví a afirmar.

—Te deje ir de pueblo Paleta porque sabía que necesitabas estar sola. Los nervios son malos consejeros cuando uno se prepara para una prueba grande. Lo sé, lo he vivido. Por eso me aislé de todo el mundo antes de poder enfrentar a Lance hace un par de años. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí —era verdad, no supimos nada de Ash por tres meses antes de enfrentarlo hace dos años—. Recuerdo que tu madre nos llamó a todos preocupada, porque no había encontrado tu nota hasta que yo llegué a tu casa.

—También lo sé —suspiró—, mi madre siempre me ha hablado de todo lo que eres y de lo preocupada que eres conmigo. Y déjame decirte que siempre lo supe.

—¿Eh? —lo miré y él ya lo hacía, tenía una sonrisa tierna y tímida en sus labios.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Misty… mucho mejor de lo que aparento conocerte.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí si sabes que necesito estar sola? ¿Crees que no puedo estarlo?

—No es que crea que no puedes estar sola, sé que puedes hacerlo. Pasaste mucho tiempo sola y lo superaste muy bien —corrió la mirada y la enfocó en el mar—. Necesitaba venir para que no me malinterpretaras, para que no creas que te deje ir porque no te quiero en realidad o cosas así, que apuesto lo que quieras, estabas pensando antes de que llegara.

—Realmente —aspiré el aroma de la rosa—, me conoces Ash.

—Nos conocemos muy bien Misty, más de lo que ambos imaginamos.

Me acerqué a él, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y él me abrazó.

—Tienes que ganar, y haré lo que este en mis manos para ello, incluso si eso significa alejarme de ti.

—No, no te alejes —le supliqué aferrándome a su chaqueta—. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Claro —aumentó la presión de sus brazos y me apegó más a él—, aquí me quedaré.


	17. Q

_**Hi :)**_

* * *

**Q**

**Quisiera**

**POV ASH**

**~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~**

—¡Misty! —la regañé mientras observaba una batalla contra Daisy, la hermana mayor de Misty se había ofrecido a ayudarnos en el entrenamiento—. ¡No te desconcentres!

—¡Ya no me grites! —me pidió con las manos en las orejas.

—Te distraer muy fácilmente, sé que tu forma de pelear es usar la ofensiva como defensa pero recuerda que Lorelei pelea de esa misma forma, no vas a poder derrotarla de esta manera.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —me gritó desesperada mientras regresaba a su Politoed a la pokébola y salí del campo de batallas. Se estaba pasando de aniñada.

—¡Cálmate mujer! —me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los brazos—. Si estas nerviosa le trasmite los nervios a tu pokémon. ¿No me enseñaste tú a pensar antes de actuar? ¿Dónde está esa Misty que peleaba cruzada de brazos y daba órdenes sin titubear? Esa Misty sin dudas ganaría.

—Tienes razón —sacudió su cabeza con decisión—. No puedo ponerme así ahora, sino el día que este frente a Lorelei, me será imposible ganar.

—Bien —la solté—, ¿sigamos practicando?

Practicamos un par de horas, Misty tenía que aprender a variar su técnica de combate si quería vencer a Lorelei. Lo sé, yo he peleado contra ella y sé muy bien cómo se maneja.

Mi plan era que Misty practicara en distintos lados. Salimos del gimnasio para entrenar en los bosques, en pueblo Paleta, en Isla Espuma, dentro del Monte Luna, buscamos miles de lugares locos para practicar, para que se adaptara rápidamente a las distintas condiciones.

Entrenó con sus pokémon, con los míos. Hicimos demostraciones como si fueran presentaciones de concurso. Todo, todo lo humanamente posible para que Misty consiguiera encontrar varios estilos que le acomodaran para poder vencer a Lorelei. Porque lo haría, de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

—Estoy exhausta —se quejó cayendo en la cama de su habitación cuando regresamos del entrenamiento—, tengo que salir a la meseta Añil, pasado mañana muy temprano. Mañana voy a estar tan cansada.

—Yo creo que estuvo genial —le respondí viéndola echada sobre su cama. Sabía que había hecho todo lo posible para elevar su rendimiento y ahora estaba en una condición impresionante. El lazo con sus pokémon se hizo tan fuerte como el lazo entre nosotros—. Misty… —me deje cae a su lado mirando el techo—, tú crees que si vences a Lorelei… podríamos… —no sabía cómo decirle lo que quería, viajamos juntos, llevábamos ya cuatro meses recién como pareja y no quería que se espantara—, quisiera…

Sentí el movimiento a mi lado así que la miré, me observaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Quisieras…? —me preguntó, pero pude ver algo en sus ojos aguamarina que me sorprendieron… como si supiera a lo que iba.

—Bueno, yo quisiera… —no me salía lo que quería decirle.

—¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo, eh Ash?

—Yo quisiera —volví a repetir, y me detuve procesando lo que ella acababa de decirme—. ¿Qué?

—¿Es eso lo que querías decirme verdad? —preguntó, pero yo le negué con la cabeza—. ¿Ah no?

—Sí quiero vivir contigo… me encantaría pero no quiero que lo hagamos como novios, sino como prometidos.

—¿Prometidos? —se sentó de golpe, y yo la imité—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No tenemos por qué casarnos ya, puede ser cuando tú quieras, en un año, en tres, menos de diez —respondí con advertencia, pero ella me miraba sorprendida—. ¿Qué?

—¿Y mi anillo? —me preguntó extendiendo su mano—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes uno —declaró tan prepotente como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Trato hecho —respondí con una sonrisa ladeada mientras buscaba en mi mochila, la caja roja que mi madre me había dado cuando pasamos por pueblo Paleta—. Temo que perdiste mi querida Misty.

—¿De verdad tienes un anillo? —preguntó sorprendida y por el tamaño de sus ojos, no me había creído nada.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Creíste que bromearía con algo así? —abrí la caja y le enseñé el anillo de mi madre—. Era de mi madre, así que cuídalo con tu vida —la vi tan perdida con su mirada clavada en el anillo, que le tomé la mano y se lo coloqué en el dedo anular—. Con esto queda claro, que eres mía.

—¿Tuya? —sacó los ojos del anillo para mirarme.

—Así es —le afirmé—, digamos que ese anillo en una pokébola Maestra y acabo de atrapar en ella a una hermosa Sirenita pelirroja —lo sé, me da mucha risa lo que acabo de decir, pero la alegría que se refleja en sus ojos… es maravillosa.

—Hubiera preferido atraparte yo… pero —se acercó a mí y me dio un beso fugaz—, acepto.

—Misty —me acerqué a ella y volví a pegar mis labios contra los de ella—, te amo.

—No más que yo Ash…

* * *

.

* * *

_Holis!_

_Gracias por seguir este proyecto entramos en la rampa de los últimos diez capitulos, pienso hacer en dos capitulos la batalla contra Lorelei en l así que creo que los subiré ambos juntos._

_Saluditos _

_Sire~_


	18. R

_**Actualización~**_

* * *

**R**

**Risa**

**POV MISTY**

**~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~**

Había llegado a la meseta Añil, estaba sentada en la sala de concentración esperando por ser llamada por la voz del estadio para competir.

Al fin, al fin tanto esfuerzos y sacrificios iba a ser recompensado. No quedaba mucho para la hora señalada.

Levanté mi mirada hacia el joven que me acompañaba, él iba y venía frente a mí. Estaba más nervioso que yo, pero preferí no decirle nada.

Observé el hermoso anillo que brillaba en mi dedo anular y volví a mirar al maravilloso ser que me lo entregó. Realmente este viaje había sido maravilloso.

Lo inicie para demostrarme a mí misma todo lo que podía hacer, que los años encerrada no habían opacado mis sueños y mis metas. Lo había hecho sola hasta que Ash se unió al viaje y de ahí los acontecimientos fueron pasando en cadena, hasta que una imprudencia mía había conseguido sacarle a Ash una de las más lindas confesiones de amor que había escuchado en toda mi vida. La desesperación, su miedo a perderme hizo que sus palabras valieran el doble. No quería perderme, y yo mucho menos.

Antes de salir de ciudad Celeste me había pedido ir a vivir juntos. Quizás pareciera que todo va muy rápido pero las cosas buenas pasan en un segundo, pasan tan rápidos que si no eres ágil y las atrapas en el momento, quien sabe cuándo volverán a suceder… Sobre todo cuando es Ash del quien hablamos.

Aquella analogía me dio risa… ¡Sí Risa!

Aunque tapé mi boca con la mano, las carcajadas, las risas salían sin piedad.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Ash, lo miré y volví a reírme.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? —le pregunté elevando las palmas hasta la altura de mis hombros—. ¡Soy feliz! Estoy con la persona que quiero y estoy a un paso de conseguir lo que motivo este viaje. Ash… —tomé aire y me paré decidida—, que te hayas unido a mi viaje fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. ¡Por eso! —afirmé con el puño frente a mí—. ¡Por eso saldré ahí afuera a demostrar de lo que estoy hecha, a demostrarte que no tendrás en tu vida nunca a nadie como yo! —le afirmé y ahora él comenzó a reírse—. Mmmm… —gruñí.

—¡Ay Misty! —detuvo un poco las risas y apoyó las manos en mis brazos—. No tienes que demostrarme que eres la mejor persona para mí, porque eso ya lo sé.

¡Ayyy pero si no es cursi cuando quiere!

Me abalancé contra él para darle el beso que se merecía cuando la bendita voz del estadio se le ocurrió llamarme.

—¡Misty! —me separó de él—, luego habrá tiempo para esto… —me sonrió con una enorme sonrisa—. Ahora es hora de ganar…

—¡Tienes razón! —asenté con la cabeza—. ¡Ahora es hora de ganar!

Entre risas salimos hacia el estadio. Nos detuvimos en la entrada que da al campo de batallas y tomé aire profundamente y di uno de los pasos más importantes de mi vida.

La batalla contra Lorelei.

* * *

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Bien! Estamos a un paso de la batalla contra Lorelei, que será en la próxima actualización en un espectacular capítulo de larga duración! xD Voy a estar asesorada por mi marido en la batalla, así que les prometo que será genial!

Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y dejan su huella:

Suki90 - AndyElric - Susana - netokastillo - red20 y ElphabaLii

=D Nos leemos prontito!

Sire~


	19. Vs Lorelei

Bien, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a mi marido por ayudarme a organizar la batalla contra Lorelei jaja Él siempre me ha ayudado en cuanto a escribir batallas se refiere, como la batalla de semifinales de Camila y Leonel en Cuestion de Sangre, aunque en ese entonces solo era mi amigo jajajajajaja En Fin... Espero que les agrade la batalla =D

Nos leemos en la S~

Sire~

* * *

**Vs. Lorelei**

**Capitulo Especial**

* * *

El estadio de la meseta Añil estaba completamente lleno, los gritos y la euforia gobernaban todo el ambiente. Misty se detuvo en la puerta que daba al estadio para tomar aire antes de dar uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida.

— ¡Ánimo! —le susurró Ash apretándole la mano derecha enlazada a la izquierda de éste—. Tú puedes.

—Si —afirmó, y se soltó de la mano de su novio para avanzar hasta el rectángulo de combate. Frente a ella, la mujer de cabellos bordeo y gafas estrambóticas esperaba por su retadora.

— ¡En hora buena Misty! —exclamó Lorelei mostrando una pokébola—. Estaba esperando nuestro combate.

—¡No más que yo! —respondió con una pequeña reverencia—. Que sea una buena batalla —se enderezó y tomó su pokémon.

—¡Bien! —el juez ubicado a la mitad del campo de batalla, llamó la atención de ambas mujeres—. Éste será un combate tres a tres entre el miembro de la Elite cuatro de Kanto, Lorelei contra la líder de gimnasio, Misty de Ciudad Celeste. No hay límite de tiempo, la retadora puede cambiar de pokémon, el miembro de la Elite, no. ¡Comiencen!

_«Bienvenidos amigos a esta espectacular batalla entre nuestra Lorelei y Misty» _exclamó la voz del estadio_ «Esperemos que ésta sea una batalla para recordar»_

—¡Slowbro, sal! —ordenó Lorelei al lanzar su pokébola con el pokémon.

—¡Ve Gyarados! —exclamó Misty con ánimos.

_«Oh nuestras competidoras iniciaran a lo grande, ese Gyarados se ve muy temible mientras que nuestro adorable Slowbro se ve fabuloso como siembre.»_

—Te doy el primer movimiento, Misty —dijo con cierta confianza, Lorelei.

—¡Gracias! —y con mucho ánimos, ordenó— ¡Gyarados, Hidrobomba!

—¡No, Misty! —gritó Ash desde el banco detrás de ella.

—Slowbro, amnesia —el ataque impactó con mucha potencia al pokémon psíquico, pero al perder potencia el ataque, se vio a un pokémon sin verse afectado por el ataque— ¡Si me quieres derrotar Misty, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso! —le exclamó con soberbia.

—¡Maldición! —se dijo la joven con rabia— ¡Si ese ataque dio de lleno, ¿cómo es imposible que no le haya hecho nada?!

—¡¿Misty, ya olvidaste lo que entrenamos? Estás en una batalla seria, no puedes cometer errores de novato! —le reclamó con algo de rabia, Ash.

—¡Cállate Ash Ketchum, sé lo que hago! —gritó al momento que retrocedía para ver al joven.

—¡Entonces vuelve la mirada al campo de batalla, no sé qué harás con la amnesia de Slowbro, recuerda que fue lo que aprendiste en el entrenamiento! —continuó Ash ya muy molesto.

—¡Ahora verás, Ash, puedo hacer eso yo sola! —volvió a exclamar al tiempo que volvía la mirada al campo de batalla— ¡Gyarados, lanzallamas!

—Creo que esto terminara más rápido de lo que creía —dijo aún muy confiada, Lorelei—. Slowbro, rayo de hielo —curiosamente, el rayo de hielo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar el lanzallamas, haciendo que el ataque de fuego ganara, impactando y quemando a Slowbro— ¡Imposible, se supone que Slowbro aumento su fuerza con la amnesia! —de pronto, solo se vio una sonrisa en los labios de la entrenadora de hielo—. Veo que esto será más interesante de lo que pensé.

—Misty está nerviosa —se dijo Ash apretando los puños— está cayendo en muchos errores, si esto continua así, perderá —solo se levantó de su asiento, y le gritó a consejo— ¡Misty, aprovecha los ataques físicos!

—Es cierto, creo que tendré que aprovechar la fuerza bruta de Gyarados —se dijo Misty muy seria — ¡Gyarados, cola dragón! —sin tiempo a nada, la cola impactó con mucha fuerza en Slowbro, dejándolo bastante débil— ¡Perfecto!

—¡Slowbro, no perdamos el tiempo, usa bostezo! —y a la orden de la entrenadora, el pokémon lanzó unas burbujas disparadas al rostro de Gyarados, las que reventaron, provocando somnolencia en el pokémon.

—Eso si fue raro —comentó Misty, para después reaccionar y volver a la batalla— ¡Solo un ataque más Gyarados, termina con híper—rayo! —el híper rayo impactó a un lado de Slowbro, lo que provocó que solo levantara polvo.

Al despejarse el campo de batalla, se vio a un Slowbro aún de pie —bastante agotado— pero en condiciones para seguir.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Misty, pero esto termina ahora! ¡Slowbro, usa rayo de hielo!

—¡Gyarados, prepárate para esquivarlo! —ordenó muy concentrada —pero de la nada— vio como la serpiente marina cayó al suelo —no agotado— sino dormido— ¿Gyarados? —comenzó a llamar a su pokémon, como no despertaba— ¡Gyarados, despierta! —por más que gritaba, no respondía, hasta que le llegó el rayo de hielo de golpe, provocando que saliera expulsado del campo de batalla, cayendo debilitado.

—¡Gyarados ya no puede continuar, el ganador de la ronda es Slowbro! —dijo en voz alta el juez, levantando la banderilla a favor del Lorelei.

_«Y como era de esperarse, nuestra grandísima Lorelei ha derrotado al primer pokémon de Misty»_

— ¡Gyarados! —susurró la entrenadora observando a su pokémon mientras tomaba la pokébola para regresarlo.

— ¡Misty por todo los cielos! —le pidió Ash detrás de ella, por lo que volteó con la mirada triste a ver al moreno— ¡Te dije, reacciona, no puedes comportarte así ahora que has conseguido lo que tanto esperabas!

—Ash... yo... —miró la pokébola de Gyarados, cerró sus ojos y decidida volvió a mirarlo—. No, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad —guardó la pokébola mirando ahora hacia Lorelei—. No te preocupes Ash, no perderé.

—Eso espero de ti, que no pierdas.

—¡Siéntate a ver como gano! —dijo con el ánimo restaurado tomando la siguiente pokébola— ¡A pelear Starmie!

—Será Slowbro contra Starmie —el juez levantó las banderillas y exclamó—. ¡Comiencen!

_«Wow, Misty ha revelado al pokémon estrella, Starmie. ¡Dos pokémon Agua Psíquico en escena!»_

—¡Está vez daré un poco de mi estilo! —exclamó con determinación la joven— ¡Starmie, rayo! —el ataque dio de lleno, dejando a Slowbro sin conocimiento en solo cuestión de segundos, fue tan rápido, que Lorelei se sorprendió no solo del ataque, sino que también, por las capacidades del pokémon.

—¡Slowbro no puede continuar, Starmie es el ganador! —esta vez la banderilla fue levantada a favor de Misty.

— ¡Eso Misty! —festejó Ash— ¡Bien hecho!

—Te lo dije —declaró sin mirarlo—. ¡Ahora observa como consigo el permiso para hacer de mi gimnasio el mejor de todo el mundo!

Mientras ella hablaba, Lorelei había enseñado su segundo pokémon.

—¡Veo que estás muy confiada, Misty, en verdad tus pokémon están muy bien entrenados, pero la confianza puede ser el peor consejero de un entrenador! —le advirtió, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su segunda pokébola— ¡Sal Cloyster, demuéstrale que esto no es un juego de niños! —al lanzar la pokébola, apareció el pokémon molusco.

—¡Vamos Starmie, derrotemos a Cloyster, esto será más rápido que con Slowbro! —animó la pelirroja a su pokémon.

—Veo que aún no entiendes las cosas, Misty —le refutó Lorelei con burla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó desafiante, sin entender lo que le decía.

— ¡Tengo un status dentro de los entrenadores, no puedo permitir que me derroten de forma tan ligera, verás, se acabaron los consentimientos! —informó desafiante la miembro de la elite— ¡Cloyster, llena el campo de batalla con púas! —ante la orden, del caparazón de Cloyster comenzaron a ser disparadas cientos de púas, llenando el campo de batalla con éstas.

—Veo que Lorelei se está tomando esta pelea más en serio de lo que yo creía —comentó Ash—. Misty no podrá cambiar de pokémon tan a su libertad —Ash solo atinó a exclamar a Misty— ¡Ten cuidado Misty, no será tan sencillo esta vez!

— ¡Es verdad, con esas púas, no podré cambiar a mis pokémon así de sencillo! —se dijo a sí misma la líder muy preocupada— ¡Starmie, esto no será tan sencillo como creía, terminemos esto rápido, usa rayo contra Cloyster!

— ¡Cloyster, ya sabes que hacer! —y antes que el ataque le llegara, el pokémon se cubrió con su caparazón, evitando que el ataque fuera tan potente, y volviendo a descubrirse, para dar a conocer que el ataque había sido bastante débil—. Supersónico —y a la orden de su entrenadora, comenzó a emitir sonido de tal magnitud, que dejó confundido al pokémon estrella.

— ¡Maldición, esto va mal, no solo el rayo de Starmie no le hizo nada, ahora mi pokémon está confundido, esto se ve mal! — pensó con rabia.

—¡Misty, no te desconcentres, confía en tu estrategia, Starmie confía plenamente en ti, no lo decepciones! —le gritó con algo de desespero Ash. Realmente estaba perdiendo su compostura. ¿Habría sido así él antes? De ser así, realmente les debía mucho a todos sus amigos.

— ¡Es verdad, tengo que concentrarme! —cerró con algo de miedo— ¡De acuerdo Starmie, cambio de estrategia, usa psíquico contra Cloyster, podrá esconderse en su caparazón, pero ante esto, no podrá hacer nada! —el pokémon asintió, y comenzó a usar su energía psíquica, pero estaba tan confundido, que el ataque rebotó en él con tal fuerza, que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la muralla del estadio— ¡No, Starmie!

—¡Rayo de hielo, Cloyster! —el pokémon solo disparó el ataque, y dio de lleno en el pokémon— ¡Te lo dije Misty, las concesiones se acabaron, si es necesario, usaré todo mi poder en ti! —aquellas palabras desafiantes provocaron cierto temor en Misty, más que nada, por su poder.

—¡Rayos, mis sueños se desmoronan. A este paso, jamás podré derrotar a Lorelei, creo que lo mejor será rendirme! —exclamó en voz baja muy triste; pero de pronto vio como Starmie se recomponía con dificultad, pero con la suficiente energía como para seguir luchando— ¿Starmie, aún puedes continuar luchando? —el pokémon asintió, volviendo al campo de batalla, ya sin la confusión, dispuesto a seguir luchando— ¡Veo que desapareció el efecto de la confusión, tienes razón, tenemos que continuar hasta el final, mientras tengamos ánimos de luchar!

—Veo que Misty se está complicando sola en la batalla —Ash desesperado decidió darle un tip de batalla de último minuto— ¡Misty, usa el campo de batalla a tu favor!

— ¡¿El campo de batalla a mi favor?! —Misty observó el campo, y se fijó en las púas que rodeaban a éste— ¡Ya sé, tiene razón!

— ¿Qué sucede Misty, ya te rindes? —le preguntó con tono irónico.

—¡Hay un chico que me enseño que las batallas no se terminan hasta que quede un solo pokémon de pie en el campo de batalla, y si no me gustase ese método de batalla, ahora no estaría con el! —exclamó muy decidida— ¡Starmie, usa psíquico con las púas!

— ¿Qué planea hacer? —se preguntó Lorelei, sin entender su estrategia— ¿no pretenderá...?

—¡Ataca a Cloyster con esas púas! —le gritó muy decidida.

—¡Suponía que harías algo así, cúbrete Cloyster! —y antes que llegaran las púas, éste se protegió, recibiendo poco y nada de daño— ¡Necesitaras algo más que eso para derrotarnos!

—¡No te confíes tú tampoco, Lorelei! —le increpó, pues, apenas se descubrió Cloyster, Misty ordenó— ¡Psíquico, evita que Cloyster se meta en su concha!

— ¡Rápido, escóndete! —pero era tarde, el ataque le había llegado de lleno evitando que cubriera su defensa— ¡Maldición, eso no lo vi venir!

—¡Terminemos esto, rayo, ahora! —y sin dejar el Psíquico, lanzó un rayo contra Cloyster, lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitarlo— ¡Qué bien!

— ¡Esto es imposible! Usó una combinación de ataques para deshabilitar la habilidad de Cloyster, no solo eso, también uso las púas que Cloyster lanzó para distraerme. ¡Es sin dudas muy inteligente, y muy fuerte! — se dijo muy confundida y satisfecha.

— ¡Cloyster ya no puede continuar, Starmie es el ganador! —dijo el réferi, levantando la banderilla por segunda vez a favor de Misty.

_«Y Misty ha logrado dar vuelta el resultado dejando ahora a nuestra Lorelei con un solo pokémon, el cual todos esperamos ver en batalla»_

—Regresa —pidió la élite y tras regresar a su pokémon debilitado, tomó otra pokébola—. Éste no te será tan fácil, estimada.

— ¡Mejor! —dijo sonriendo—, tengo que demostrar mi potencial o me ganaré el regaño de mi vida.

— ¡Y no lo dudes! —respondió Ash con las manos arqueadas a ambos lado de su boca— ¡Ni lo dudes Misty!

—Así que… —tomó su pokébola, al ver a Jynx del lado de Lorelei—. Descansa Starmie —tras regresarlo tomó otra pokébola— ¡Bien Quarsire, me costó mucho elegirte así que… —tomó aire y adelantó su brazo con la pokébola—, confió en…

Pero el sonido de una pokébola abriéndose la interrumpió, tras una luz blanca vio frente a ella a Psyduck… Con un tic en el ojo derecho juntó aire en sus pulmones para gritarle al pokémon.

— ¡Psyduck! —lo regañó tan feo que el pokémon retrocedió para alejarse de su entrenadora entrando sin querer en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Siguiente ronda, Psyduck contra Jynx! —exclamó el Juez y Misty empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, no… no puede estar pasándome esto! —tomó la pokébola de Psyduck y lo regresó—, ¡Starmie —lo volvió a mandar—, ayúdame una vez más!

—Eso fue extraño —se dijo Lorelei muy confundida y extrañada— ¡Bueno Misty, no sé qué hiciste, pero hay que volver a la batalla!

— ¡Así es, Starmie, rayo! —exclamó sin demoras.

— ¡Usa tu cabello para evitarlo! —dicho y hecho, deshizo el rayo solo con el movimiento de sus cabellos—. Acércate a él, y dale un beso amoroso —a gran velocidad, se acercó al pokémon estrella, dándole un beso y provocando que se durmiera en el acto.

— ¡No, Starmie! —gritó desesperada— ¡Despierta!

— ¡Termínalo con doble bofetón! — y con unas cuantas bofetadas, Starmie cayó totalmente debilitado.

— ¡Starmie ya no puede continuar, Jynx es el ganador! —esta vez, la banderilla fue a favor de Lorelei.

_«Así es… Estas competidoras si que son ofensivas, ¿quién ganara? ¡Es la última ronda!»_

—No… por favor —susurró la líder de gimnasio a ver a su estrella derrotada, solo le quedaba un pokémon y la intervención de Psyduck ahora lo hacia su último pokémon, miró la pokébola del pato y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Confía en Psyduck! —le pidió Ash— ¡Si confías en él, aún tienes una chance de ganar, no te des ya por vencida!

Ante aquellas palabras, abrió los ojos y lanzó el dispositivo de captura pokémon, dejando salir al campo de batalla al pato psíquico.

—Escúchame Psyduck —le dijo y el pokémon la miró—, ésta es una de las batallas más importantes de mi vida, la más importante hasta ahora… Confió en ti —los ojos del pokémon de agua la miraron fijamente, como si entendiera el significado de esto.

Misty soltó el aire por la nariz y se acomodó en su puesto observando como el pokémon de Lorelei movía sus cabellos tras su entrenadora quien estaba mirando a la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

—Es hora de continuar.

—¡Veo que tienes mucho valor Misty, debo reconocer tu fuerza, pero esto ya se redujo a un solo pokémon, quiero ver tus capacidades como líder de gimnasio —aclamó muy desafiante— ¡Atraccion! —Jynx comenzó a hacerle ojitos a Psyduck tratando de atraerlo, pero Psyduck, por raro que parezca, no prestaba atención— ¿Qué rayos sucede? —se preguntó Lorelei sin entender.

—¡Eso es Psyduck, continua así! —celebró Misty— ¡Usa Hidrocola, ahora! —el pato solo agitó un poco la cola hasta que ésta se puso azul, corrió hasta Jynx, pero a mitad de camino, se tropezó y cayó a los pies del pokémon rival— ¡Ay, no, este es el fin! —se dijo aterrada cubriéndose el rostro con la mano derecha.

—¡Ten cuidado Jynx, usa beso amoroso! —simplemente tomó a Psyduck y le dio un beso, extrañamente, el pato no cerró sus ojos, como era esperado -al parecer- no surtió el efecto esperado— ¡ ¿Qué pasa con ese Psyduck?! —seguía preguntándose muy extrañada, ningún ataque surtía efecto.

—¡Maldición —Misty apretó sus manos, ya que sabía que pasaba realmente— ese pato se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos! —parecía una gran estrategia –parecía- o perfecta o torpe, pero tenía que arriesgarse— ¡Usa garras sombra, Psyduck! —y por increíble que parezca, el pato reacciono rápidamente ante la orden comenzando a atacar a Jynx con sus garras, logrando así liberarse del pokémon de hielo.

—¡No sé qué entrenamiento tuvo tu Psyduck, Misty — le comento muy emocionada Lorelei— pero veo que es muy poderoso, jamás había tenido un rival así, esta batalla me ha enseñado que aún me queda mucho que entrenar, pero esto debe acabar ¡termina con doble bofetón! —y así, comenzó el ataque contra Psyduck, quien solo se quejaba por los golpes.

—¡Maldición, Psyduck no resistirá tanto castigo, será mejor retirarme, lo lastimaran! —balbuceó entre dientes muy desesperada y resignada, pero cuando iba a tomar la pokébola de Psyduck, escuchó a Ash gritando, no exactamente lo que esperaba.

—¡Eso es Jynx, continua, dale una fuerte jaqueca! —le animó muy alegre.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —exclamó furiosa, pero se dio cuenta de algo— ¿fuerte jaqueca? —pensó un momento en lo que dijo, y de pronto gritó— ¡Es cierto! —solo espero el momento indicado, hasta que notó que la jaqueca de Psyduck no podía ser más fuerte— ¡Perfecto, Psyduck, usa anulación! —de la nada, Jynx dejó de usar su doble bofetón, y comenzó a flotar en el aire!

—¡Rápido, usa puño hielo! —ordenó Lorelei, un poco -más bien- muy sorprendida, pero Jynx no se podía mover— ¡Jynx no se puede mover, esto va muy mal!

—¡Ahora, mándalo a volar con Psíquico! —ordenó Misty, a lo que Psyduck mandó a volar a contra la muralla, dejándolo caer debilitado.

—¡Jynx ya no puede continuar, Psyduck es el ganador, la victoria es para Misty de ciudad Cerulean! — exclama El réferi, dando a conocer el fin de la batalla.

_«Increíble_» —exclamó la voz del estadio—_ «Increíble»_


	20. S

Y Ahora volvemos a la letra! xD

* * *

**S**

**Silencio**

**POV MISTY**

**~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~**

El sonido a mi alrededor había desaparecido completamente dejándome en los más incómodos de los silencios. El silencio reinaba en lo que segundos atrás era una gran euforia. Solo podía sentir el ritmo exaltado de mi corazón, mis pies no fueron capaz de sostenerme por más tiempo y caí arrodillada en el campo de batalla... ¿Eso había sido todo?

¿Acaso eso era…?

Volteé mi cabeza lo más que pude hasta encontrarme con el hombre que me había apoyado todo este tiempo. Estaba de pie, con los puños apretados y ¿Lágrimas en sus ojos?

¿Ash estaba llorando por mí?

El sonido de unos tacones acercarse hasta mí, rompió un poco del silencio, volví mi mirada hacia adelante y me encontré frente a mí la mano de mi heroína. La mano de la persona que más admiro en este mundo.

Tomé su mano y me levanté. Con aquel movimiento, Lorelei me soltó y comenzó aplaudir, instantáneamente todo el estado abandonó su silencioso comportamiento y estalló nuevamente en júbilo y euforia.

—Felicidades Misty —me dijo mientras yo no sabía si reír, llorar… hice las dos cosas—. Enhorabuena has conseguido derrotarme, y eso es algo fantástico.

—¡Lo sé! —estaba extasiada, no podía con la cantidad de adrenalina que me recorría en ese momento.

—¡Felicitaciones mi Misty! —cuando escuché eso detrás de mí, me deshice de todo el exceso de energía lanzándome contra Mi –siii mi- novio y lo besé abrazándolo tras su nuca, al principio fue pura impulsividad pero Ash sabe cómo manejarme… ¡Oh sí!

—Gracias —le dije cuando decidí separarme de sus labios, estábamos en público después de todo.

—Misty —me alejé de Ash pero le tomé las manos de forma que cruzara sus brazos por mi vientre mientras me acercaba a Lorelei nuevamente.

—Querida Misty —dijo Lorelei con una sonrisa—, fue una batalla extraña, pero sin dudas nunca la olvidaré.

—Ni yo —le aseguré.

_«Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la ganadora de la competencia. ¡Misty líder de ciudad Celeste!»_

Lo había logrado, miré a Ash que me sonreía y nos acercamos a Psyduck que estaba aún sentado en la mitad del campo de batallas.

—Gracias —le dije arrodillándome frente a él para tomarlo en brazos—. Muchas gracias Psyduck.

—¡Psy! —respondió feliz y respondió mi abrazó.

Sin dudas Psyduck fue uno de los tantos salvavidas que tuve en esta expedición, el otro… Lo miré de reojo mientras hablaba emocionadamente con Lorelei. Al otro salva vida le espera una gran sorpresa.

* * *

**_Proxima Letra: T - Tradición._**


	21. T

_**Otra actualización! Eee! xDDD**_

* * *

**T**

**Tradición**

**Pov Ash**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

La batalla contra Lorelei había quedado atrás, y vaya que me había hecho sufrir la condenada pelirroja. A veces creo que lo hizo apropósito solo para que sintiera en carne propia todo lo que sufrió ella cuando ocupaba el lugar que yo ocupe en ese momento.

Pero bueno, es la chica que elegí y no puedo quejarme.

Aunque si debería quejarme de que está muy rara. De una semana para acá, tras la aceptación de mi madre para mudarme a ciudad Celeste con ella, empezamos a buscar un lugar para ir a vivir juntos, no muy lejos del gimnasio y lo encontramos, espacioso, una recamara grande, terraza con vista al mar… era perfecto para ambos. Pero siempre que todo es perfecto, tiene que haber un «pero»

Y este condicional, lo puso ella:

—_Ash, ¿puedes venir al gimnasio?_

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente_

—_¿De qué? —pregunté preocupado._

—_Cuando vengas lo sabrás —y cortó la comunicación. _

Así que aquí estoy, camino al gimnasio Celeste esperando por no recibir una mala noticia. Crucé las puertas de cristal y me encontré con Misty ni bien entré. Estaba tras el escritorio llenando unos papeles que debía entregarle a Lance para pedir los recursos necesarios para la ampliación del gimnasio.

—¡Hola Misty! —la saludé como si no me preocupara nada.

—¡Ash! —dejó todo y sin más se acercó para abrazarme—. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

—¿Misty que es lo que está pasando?

—Ah bueno —se separó de mí, como desconcertada. ¿Qué estaría pasándole?—. Verás…

El sonido del pokégear de Misty nos interrumpió, ella me hizo una seña para que la esperara y se acercó al escritorio a contestar.

—Daisy

«Llegó»

—Si

«Ok, la puerta ya está abierta»

—¿La puerta? —miré para todos lados y me di cuenta que la entrada al campo de batallas estaba cerrada.

—Entendido —respondió y tras dejar el Pokégear volvió a tomar mi mano para acercarme a la entrada del estadio—. Ven conmigo Ash… esto es lo que está pasando.

Ni bien cruzamos la puerta, Lily y Violeta nos tomaron por los hombros y nos condujeron hasta unas sillas frente a una larga mesa.

—¡Esperen aquí! —ordenaron y volvieron a desaparecer.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté a Misty que observaba la mesa.

—No lo sé, solo me dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para ti —comentó con una mueca que no me dejo para nada tranquilo.

Unos minutos más tarde, aparecieron las tres vistiendo túnicas negras y pelucas blancas, como la de los jueces antiguos. Por el color de ojos de mis futuras cuñadas, distinguí que en el centro estaba Daisy, a la derecha Lily y a la izquierda Violeta.

—Bien —ordenó Daisy con dos golpes de su martillo—. Empezamos el juicio contra Ash Ketchum

—¿Qué yo qué? —exclamé sorprendido—. ¡¿Qué hice?!

—¡Silenció! —ahora ordenó Lily también golpeando la mesa con un martillo. Me iba a dejar sordo—. Y aún tienes el descaro de preguntar ¿Qué hiciste? —aún con el martillo en mano señaló a Misty—. ¿Qué tiene Misty en su mano izquierda?

—Este —la miré y arqueé una ceja antes de volver a mirarlas—, el anillo que yo le regalé.

—¡Es un anillo de compromiso! —ahora Violeta le dio a la mesa con su martillo, ya me estaban asustado y me estaba dando cuenta que Misty no es solo la del carácter fuerte.

—Sí, lo sé —afirmé—, se lo di con esa intención.

—¡¿Y tú crees que con regalarle un anillo —Daisy me señaló ahora con su martillo—, nosotras vamos a dejar que te la lleves?!

Oh… ya veo el problema.

—¿Y qué quieren que haga? —dejé el asiento y me paré decidido—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga para dejar ir a Misty? ¡Haré lo que sea!

No dijeron nada, las tres se levantaron y se llevaron a Misty con ellas dejándome a mí solo.

—¿Y ahora?

Cuando regresaron, aparecieron las cuatro vestidas con un traje de chaqueta y falda color beige muy bonito. Misty se veía maravillosa.

—Bien Ash —Daisy tomó mi mano derecha y la junto con la derecha de Misty, colocando sus manos sobre y debajo de las nuestras—, no te vamos a pedir que te cases con ella para llevártela de aquí.

—Solo vamos a —Violeta también colocó sus manos entre las nuestras—, pedirte que nos prometas que la vas a cuidar, proteger y amar siempre.

—Esta es —dijo Lily imitando a sus hermanas—, una tradición familiar. Te daremos nuestra bienvenida a la familia de esta forma, entrelazando nuestras manos con las tuyas.

Yo solo escuchaba y miraba a Misty que no podía creer las palabras de sus hermanas.

—Porque ahora eres parte de nuestra familia Ash —me informó Daisy con una sonrisa pero con la mirada seria—, no nos defraude.

—No se preocupen —afirmé mirándolas a las tres para después mirar a Misty y sonreírle—. Cuidaré, protegeré y amaré a su hermana, como ella siempre lo ha hecho conmigo.

—Eso esperamos… —y con aquellas palabras las hermanas mayores de Misty, lanzaron nuestras manos hacia arriba.

De ser un hijo único que solo posee a su madre, hoy, tengo oficialmente una prometida y tres hermanas mayores.

* * *

**_Próxima letra: U de Única POV Ash_**


	22. U

_**La última actualización del día! Disfruten!**_

* * *

**U**

**Única**

**Pov Ash**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

Puedes pretender que conoces a una persona muy bien, puedes convivir con ella por años y en solo un segundo puedes darte cuenta que todo lo que creías saber… ¡Era Falso!

¡Si señores! Aunque no fue un segundo, fue un mes.

He convivido mucho tiempo con Misty, pero a ésta la desconozco totalmente.

¡Quien me cambió a mi Misty peleadora, agresiva, histérica por ésta tranquila, afable y tierna!

Ok, no es que me queje de esta Misty -porque a decir verdad me encanta- pero la encuentro tan extraña… no sé. Es la misma sensación extraña que sentía cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Me gusta la Misty de siempre, con la que peleo por tonterías, con la que luego de un rato de discusiones estoy riendo sin problemas. Esa Misty que usa la agresividad como un caparazón para protegerse del mundo, un caparazón que tuve el honor de poder atravesar y conocerla como es en realidad.

Esa Misty histérica y desesperante que me da ganas de agarrarla por los brazos y darle el mejor beso de su vida para callarla…

Esa es la adrenalina que tengo a su lado, esa es la razón por la que es la única. La razón por la que es la mujer que yo quiero a mi lado toda la vida.

—Misty —le dije mientras estaba en la cocina viendo un libro de cocina para la cena de esa noche—, ¿qué pasa? —dije apoyándome de espaldas contra la encimera y colocaba mis manos en el borde de ésta.

—¿Qué pasa con qué? —me preguntó extrañada colocándose al lado mío sin quitar los ojos del libro que leía.

—Es que… —le quité el libro y me paré frente a ella—, estás muy tranquila, afable y tierna.

—¿Y eso es malo? —me preguntó extrañada—. ¿Tengo que comportarme agresiva contigo para que seas feliz? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Eres masoquista acaso?

—Bueno —corrí mi mirada—, no… Solo que es extraño verte en esta postura.

—Tengo que estar tranquila, afable y tierna querido —me informó quitándome el libro y me mostró el título de éste.

«Comidas Saludables para Futuras Madres»

—Comidas saludables para futuras madres —me dije para mí mismo parpadeando sucesivamente y me crucé de brazos—, ¿por qué necesitas un libro para mujeres embarazadas?

—¡Ah! —de pronto un golpe seco en mi hombro me tiró hacia un costado—. ¡Ash! —me gritó y volví mi rostro para verla, estaba con el libro en alto con toda la intención de golpearme… ¡Ay estaba mi Gyarados de nuevo!—. ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no entiendas?!

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —y tras decir eso, todo se puso claro y bajé mi vista de la cara enfurecida de Misty a su vientre—. ¿Estás? ¿Vamos a? —empecé a balbucear sorprendidos.

—El día que me diste esto —se enseñó el anillo de su dedo índice—, me dijiste que me atrapaste… bien, me atrapaste muy bien.

—Estas diciéndome que ese día…

—¡Así es! —dejó el libro sobre la encimera y apoyó ambas manos en su vientre—. ¡Ese día me atrapaste muy bien! ¡Tan bien que hasta un hijo le adjudicaste!

—Oh cielos Misty —no sabía que decir, muchas sensaciones se entremezclaron en mi cabeza…

—¡Por eso mis hermanas te hicieron el juicio pero después inventaron cualquier cosa para no soltarlo tan de golpe!

—¿Lo sabes hace tiempo? —la miré sorprendida. ¿Por qué no avisarme algo así?

—Tenía mis dudas casi instantáneamente después de… por las fechas… lo confirmé cuando empezamos a buscar casa.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

—No sé… —se acercó al ventanal que teníamos en la cocina que daba a la costa—, quería estar más segura más…

—Tonta… —le dije sin pensar, lo sentía—. ¡Eres una tonta! —volteó a mirarme asustada, pero me acerqué para tomarla por los brazos y darle hasta mi último aliento en un beso.

—Ash…

—Misty para mí, eres la única… la única mujer con la que quiero estar… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! —exclamé con una gran emoción, pero me puse serio. Ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto—, Misty…

—¿Sí?

—Cásate conmigo.

—Pero —exclamó sorprendida—, no es muy… ¿pronto?

—¿Pronto para qué? —le pregunté arqueando la ceja derecha—. Nos conocemos hace ¿diez años? Convivimos juntos el último año, llevamos de relación seis meses, vivimos juntos y vamos a tener un hijo Misty…. Dime, ¿no crees que en vez de un pronto, es un era hora?

Vi como con mis palabras empezaba a ensancharse la sonrisa en los labios de mi querida pelirroja.

—¡Tienes razón! —afirmó con el puño derecho cerrado frente a ella—. ¡Es hora de que tú seas mío para siempre!

Jajajaja Ay Misty… sin dudas es la única para mí.

* * *

_**Próxima Letra: V de Victoria Pov Misty**_


	23. V

**Hi! Hoy solo tendrán esta letra xDD**

* * *

**V**

**Victoria**

**Pov Misty**

**~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~**

Quizás todo haya pasado sumamente rápido, mi viaje, el reencuentro con Ash, las batallas, las peleas con Ash, mis arrebatos, las promesas de Ash, el anillo, nuestra entrega, mi batalla contra Lorelei, vivir con Ash… nuestro hijo… y ahora nuestra boda.

Pero como me dijo Ash, no es un «Muy pronto» es un «Ya era hora»

Las cosas buenas se demoran pero llegan de forma rápida, y si uno no se percata y lo atrapa en ese mismo instante… ¡Quien sabe cuándo volverá a pasar!

Por suerte, la promesa de Ash de convertirse en mi sombra nos ha salvado de que mis arrebatos infantiles echaran por tierra todo lo que he soñado toda mi vida.

Estar con él.

Me había costado tanto aceptar mi realidad que estuve a punto de echarlo a perder tantas veces…

Pero este niño que crece en mi interior es la prueba más fehaciente de que toda nuestra vida será un misterio, un misterio divertido lleno de adrenalina y de emociones sin iguales. De esas que solo podemos encontrar uno al lado del otro. Porque es nuestro destino. Porque somos tan opuestos en algunas cosas y tan iguales en otros aspectos que creamos un perfecto equilibrio.

En cuanto Delia y mis hermanas supieron de nuestra boda, empezaron los grandes preparativos para hacerla la boda del siglo. Extrañamente Ash no se quejó, solo andaba con una enorme sonrisa ayudando en los preparativos.

Jajajaja Yo pensé que iba a salir corriendo cuando le dijera lo de mi embarazo, pero no. Estaba tan feliz, que en cinco minutos todos «TODOS» sabían la noticia.

¿Qué decir? La emoción está en el aire.

Levanto mi mirada del ramo de flores blancas que cargo en mis manos y veo al hombre moreno de traje blanco que mira lleno de decisión al padre frente a nosotros.

Vamos a convertirnos en marido y mujer. En solo unos minutos más habré conseguido mi victoria más importante. Esa victoria que nunca esperé conseguir…

Que Ash sea completamente mío.

Moví mi cabeza cuando escuché el «Si acepto» más lindo de mi vida… Awww…. ¿Voy a llorar? Ahhh malditas hormonas me correrán todo el maquillaje….

—¿Y tú —me preguntó el cura—, aceptas por esposo a Ash como tu compañero de vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separé?

Miré a Ash, él me miraba expectante por mi respuesta ya conocida. ¿Decir que no? Ni que fuera estúpida jajajaja.

—Sí, acepto —respondí claro, fuerte y bien sonoro. Para que todas esas que anduvieron detrás de él se den por resignadas.

Ash era mío, mi marido. Mío y de nadie más…

¡Ok, me puse posesiva!

Jajajaja.

Ante la declaración del padre, unimos nuestros labios para sellar nuestra promesa de amor.

Si, sin dudas esta es la mejor victoria de mi vida.

* * *

_**Próxima letra: W de Windsurf Pov Ash**_


	24. W

_**¡Llegamos a la W *·*! No lo puedo creer... esto es un milagro xDDD **_

* * *

**W**

**Windsurf**

**Pov ASH**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

_Bien Ash… respira… eso… si… respira… y omite lo que ves… Respira y trata de no ver. Recuerda que lo hace a propósito, le gusta molestarte, está en su esencia, si no te molestara no sería Misty._

_Además, ya te casaste con ella… ya no hay devolución._

Jajajajaja

Solo yo puedo ponerme a hacer chistes en este momento. Momento de mi –supuestamente- "romántica" luna de miel, donde pensé estar acurrucado todo el día en brazos de mi flamante esposa, mmm tal vez haciendo alguna que otra cosita que a ustedes no le interesa pero no… estoy aquí en la playa, debajo de una espantosa sombrilla rosada y amarilla viendo como mi amada esposa está practicando windsurf en el mar.

¡Sí! ¡No le fue suficiente con lo del kayak! ¡No le fue suficiente con intentar terminar conmigo solo porque tenía nervios! ¡No le fue suficiente ocultarme que iba a ser padre porque temía que saliera corriendo a un nuevo viaje pokémon! ¡No! ¡Ella nunca tiene suficiente! ¡A este paso agradeceré mucho si llego a los treinta con algo de pelo en la cabeza! ¡O si llego a los veinticinco sin marcapasos!

Ok… creo que ya estoy alucinando, pero es que en verdad.

¿Es que es necesario usar semejante bikini rojo que apenas tapa lo justo? ¿Es necesario tener que practicar ese deporte tan entretenido con tres meses de embarazo?

Sé que ella ama el agua como buena sirena, ok. Pero, ¿por qué no se puede quedar quieta? De verdad, cada día que pasa siento como si estuviera recibiendo todo el karma de golpe por lo que yo le he hecho pasar a ella cuando éramos niños.

El corazón me llega a la boca cada vez que la veo caer de la tabla… No… reitero lo de antes, si llego a los veintidós sin un marcapaso me doy por ganador.

A la quinta caída de la tabla, ya no aguanté más y me metí al mar a sacarla.

—¡Oye! —protestó cuando la tomé de la cintura y me la eche al hombro para sacarla del agua— ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

—Sí, lo haré —respondí conteniendo mi rabia—. Cuando estemos en la habitación y sobre la cama.

—¡Ash! —me gritó pegándome en la espalda, por suerte ya estoy tan acostumbrado a sus gritos que mi tímpano ya no sufre. Dicho y hecho, le pedí a uno de los dependientes del hotel que subiera nuestras cosas y me la llevé sobre el hombro hasta que entramos al ascensor y se tranquilizó.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, la dejé caer muy sutilmente sobre el colchón.

—¡Oh, no pensé que el matrimonio te pondría así! —escupió con su típico veneno reincorporándose en la cama con sus codos apoyados en el colchón. Cerré los ojos para tratar de pensar que hacer, pero sentí el golpe seco de un almohadón en la cara… Ok… ¡Sensatez al carajo!

—Misty —me subí a la cama y enfrenté nuestros rostros—, ¿Cómo puede ser que se te ocurra hacer windsurf en un día tan ventoso, te olvidas que estás embarazada?

—No lo olvido —frunció su ceño— y se me antojaba.

—Misty —dije entre dientes juntando aún más nuestros rostros y coloqué mis puños en la cama, dejándola muy a mi merced… ¡que bella posición!

¡Ya Ash concéntrate!

—Mira querida esposa —retomé mi papel—, en tu vientre llevas un Ketchum, a mi hijo. Por ende, no es solo tu vida la que peligra cuando haces esas estupideces. ¿Lo entiendes? —no respondió, pero había un brillo raro en sus ojos que me tomó desprevenido—. ¿Misty?

—Ash… —me tomó de la ropa y me besó… ¡Uf! ¡Y que beso!—, me encantas… —volvió a besarme—, me encanta que me sermonees… es tan… excitante…

¿Excitante? Ok… mi mujer está loca y yo voy camino al mismo destino.

—No sé… —me soltó y se recostó sobre la cama—, esto de ser la retada se siente extraño, es como…

—¿Extraño? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Exacto —sonrió—, todo ha sido tan extraño que a veces es como si nuestros papeles se hubieran invertido desde el inicio…

—Eso pasó —le afirmé con una sonrisa, dejando que mis ojos vagaran por los relieves de mi señora esposa. Oh, porque el embarazo le ha dado unas curvas… que las montañas rusas se quedan cortas jajajajaja y sonreí aún más ladeado—. Y pues… —mi pelirroja alzó ambas cejas con maldad, ese brillo lujurioso de su mirada… —, ¿quieres que te siga regañándote?

—Oh, si es tan amable —se levantó apoyando los antebrazos en la cama—. Tengo que decir que ayer también hice windsurf cuando te quedaste dormido para reponerte de la noche —oh, se tiró el material pesado de golpe—, me comí la torta que pediste para los dos, mañana pienso volver a ser Windsurf y todos los días si vas a sermonearme…

—Oh querida Misty… —tomé su rostro con la mano derecha—, parece que tendré que ponerme muy firme contigo.

—¡Firme y duro! ¡Me gusta! —y con aquella declaración inocente de Misty, seguimos jugando de manera inocentona.

¡Pero eso a ustedes no les interesa! Y si les interesan... ahí se quedan con las ganas jajajajaj.

* * *

**_Próxima letra: X de Xatu._**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic! Ni bien lo terminé dejaré mis agradecimientos detallados :D_

_Sire~_


	25. X

_**Solo dos más ;o;**_

* * *

**X**

**Xanadu**

**Pov MISTY**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

Volver a casa después de unas fabulosas semanas con mi flamante marido no estaban saliendo como esperaba, lejos de ver el bonito departamento que teníamos, estoy viendo campo… campo… colinas...

Pueblo Paleta.

Miré a mi marido y éste me miraba con una enorme sonrisa que casi abarcaba todo su rostro. ¿Qué andarían planeando? No es que me queje de ver a Delia pero… ¿eso que pasamos recién no era su casa?

—No vamos a casa de mi mamá —respondió a mi pregunta no efectuada, sin quitar la sonrisa. Luego de un rato, en silencio, el taxi nos dejó delante del invernadero Xanadu.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Vengo a recoger un encargo —dijo aún sonriendo, se bajó y me dejó esperando dentro del auto que debería llevarnos a ciudad Celeste.

—¿A dónde irá tu padre? —le pregunté a mi bebé mientras acariciaba mi vientre, cuatro meses… en cinco meses sería mamá y aún no me lo puedo creer.

En unos cuantos minutos, Ash volvió a salir del invernadero con un gran ramos de flores.

—¡Ya vine! —dijo entrando de nuevo al auto, vi anonadada el ramo de flores.

—Ash… ¡Qué lindo! —exclamé aspirando el hermoso ramo.

—Sí —me sonrió y volvió al chofer para darle la dirección de la casa de Delia. Mmmm saqué mi vista del arreglo floral al ver que eran para mi suegra…

Buuu para Ash…

Cuando llegamos a casa de Delia, Ash me pasó el ramo de flores y se bajó primero por las maletas. Luego de esto, me abrió la puerta a mí para que bajara con el ramo.

Cuando Delia nos vio se acercó emocionada y aplaudió.

—¡Hola Misty! —miró a su hijo—. ¡Te dije Ash! —exclamó—. ¡Xanadu hace los mejores arreglos de flores!

—Si mamá —afirmó aún con una gran sonrisa—. Además tenían todas las flores que le estuve regalando durante todo un mes —comentó y recién ahí caí en cuanta, volví a mirar el ramo y era verdad… había treinta flores, y todas las reconocía… eran las mismas que aparecían en mi almohada cuando Ash me preguntó si lo odiaba…

No pude evitar sonreír… y llorar…

—Sin dudas Xanadu tiene las mejores flores….

—¡Ay tus hormonas! —exclamó Ash acercándose para secar mis lágrimas con su pañuelo—, ya entremos que mamá nos tiene un súper banquete…

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó nuevamente con un aplauso, la familia Ketchum estaba feliz… estábamos felices.

* * *

_**Próxima Letra: Yoga Pov Ash**_


	26. Y

**Penúltima! ;o;**

* * *

**Y**

**Yoga**

**POV ASH**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

«Respiren… exhalen… respiren… exhalen»

Estaba concentrado escuchando la voz de la profesora con los ojos cerrados, aunque a mi lado, la risa de mi querida esposa que -lejos de hacer lo que la profesora indicaba- estaba burlándose de mí me desconcentraba.

Bueno, hasta Pikachu se reiría de mí sí me viera con esta barriga falsa colgada como si fuera un chaleco.

—Cállate —le susurré a Misty—me desconcentras.

—Jaja es que te ves ridículo…

—Yo no peso sesenta y cinco kilos —le respondí entre dientes.

—Oh golpe bajo Ketchum —y me pegó por lo bajo en la pierna; pierna que no tardó en llenarse de esa desesperante sensación de hormigueo.

—¡Misty! —abrí mis ojos para regañarla pero el regaño terminó siendo para mí… bueno para ambos.

—¡Señor y Señora Ketchum! —la profesora de largo cabello negro nos señalaba con su vara de ejercicios—. ¡Compórtense!

—Lo sentimos —respondimos ambos, pero mi mujer estaba lejos de estar arrepentida, al verla de reojo tenía aún una enorme sonrisa.

Pero, ¿qué decir? Ver a mi hermosa maestra acuática con sus mejillas coloradas y su abultado vientre de ocho meses es algo tan maravilloso. Me quita el enojo de inmediato.

Los últimos meses han sido geniales. La verdad esperaba tener a una Misty histérica, pegándome con lo que tuviera a mano, gritándome por todo, pidiendo cosas estúpidas a horas imposibles…. Y lo conseguí… todo y cada una de esas cosas ha hecho bajo el dicho «Tú hijo es el que pide»

Y no puedo resistirme…

¿Qué hechizo habrá usado para ponerme así?

En fin, seguimos en la clase de yoga.

Las clases de yoga habían sido idea de las hermanas de Misty, al inicio venía sola pero al comenzar con las clases de pre parto empecé a participar… nos enseñan cuidados, a relajarnos y a prepararnos para lo que se vendrá… Pero el chaleco barriga sí que me sorprendió en la primera clase.

_«Con esto papás sabrán con el peso que cargan las mamás todo los días y ayudaran a que las entiendan un poco.» _nos había dicho la profesora en esa ocasión_ «Y el peso irá aumentando conforme aumente el peso de su pareja.»_

Y así fue, en cada clase la bendita barriga pesa más… pero se supone que es para entender el peso que cargan ellas por el ser que se forma en su interior.

Y si yo me quejo de dos horas… ella que está todo el día…

Esas cosas hace que uno piense y comprenda porque se ponen tan fastidiosas en ese estado.

Eso me hace adorar más a mi madre por soportar todo eso por mí y amar mucho más a Misty por hacer esto por nuestro hijo.

Bueno, en esta clase veríamos la forma correcta de respirar en el parto, se supone que yo tengo que saber la correcta forma de respirar para ayudarla a ella en ese momento… en el momento que pueda ver por primera vez los ojos de mi hijo.

Mi hijo y el de Misty.

Cerré los ojos y continué con la meditación de concentración…

«Respiren… exhalen… respiren… exhalen»

* * *

.

* * *

_Última letra: Z de Zonzo POV MISTY_


	27. Z

_**TERMINADO ^^**_

* * *

**Z**

**Zonzo**

**POV MISTY**

~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~

Estaba en casa, recostada sobre un sillón con hoja y lápiz a mano. Mi doctora me había dicho que anotara con una línea las contracciones que fuera teniendo en una hora, que cuando hubiera una cada cinco o seis minutos llamara a la ambulancia porque sería hora de conocer a este nuevo Ketchum que traería a la vida. Hasta ahora en una hora tenía seis rayones, es decir cada diez minutos tenía una contracción… y Ash que no llegaba.

¡¿Dónde demonios estás idiota?! ¡Quiero gritarle tantas cosas que ocuparía todo el abecedario y termina con Zonzo, Zopenco, Zoquete!

¡Eso… zonzo!

¡Ay!

Una nueva contracción…

Respira Misty…. Exhala…

¡Por suerte, cuando me senté en el sillón, escuché el choque de llaves y luego el zopenco ingresó al departamento más encima con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja mientras yo estoy aquí retorciéndome del dólar. ¡Zoquete!

—¡Misty! —se arrodilló a mis pies, estaba tan feliz que no sé, preferí guardarme mi veneno para más ratito—. ¡Lo conseguí! —me abrazó y tuve que apretar mis ojos por la nueva contracción, primero quería saber que consiguió.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Ya no soy aspirante a la élite! ¡Soy de la élite de Kanto! —se separó de mí con las manos en mis brazos—. ¡Estás viendo al nuevo líder del Alto Mando de Kanto!

Wow… eso sí que fue… ¡Ay!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado, creo que ya no puedo seguir evitando lo inevitable—. ¡Tienes la cara llena de sudor! —se paró estático en lugar—. ¿Va a nacer?

—¡No, si solo está tratando de estirarse en mi estómago! —le grité pero más por culpa del dolor que otra cosa.

—¿Cada cuánto son? —preguntó mientras tomaba el teléfono.

—Muy seguidas —apreté tanto los ojos que brotaron lágrimas—, en el ratito que entraste ya fueron tres.

—¡Cielos! —se llevó el teléfono de oído para dar unas indicaciones y luego cortó. No sé dirigió a mí, se fue a la habitación, regresó con mi bolso y me tomó en brazos.

—¡Ash!

—Ni sueñes que te dejaré caminar —dijo con voz autoritaria. Yo mejor me quedo calladita, bajamos por el ascensor y casi al instante llegó la ambulancia. Realmente teníamos buena ubicación estábamos tan cerca del hospital que… ¡Ay! ¡Otra más!

Cuando llegamos al hospital me ingresaron de inmediato. Lo siguiente es demasiado, rápido como si le hubieran dado adelantar a mi película. Me colocaron anestesia en la espalda, y tras ubicarme en la camisa de alumbramiento con nos cuantos empujes -como nos habían enseñado la profesora de Yoga- y el llanto de un bebé que llenó todo la sala.

Solo podía escuchar la risa de nervios de Ash, mientras yo -exhausta- solo trataba de reestablecer mi respiración. Luego se acercó con una risa zonza en sus labios con un bulto en sus brazos envuelto en una mantita de Teddiursas.

—Nuestro bebé —me dijo y bajé mi mirada hacia el bebé que ahora tenía en mis brazos. Era hermoso, su cabello pelirrojo caía como un mechón sobre su frente, sus mejillas rosadas y su piel clara—. Es una mini Misty —respondió a mi pensamiento—, aunque claro, mucho más linda.

—Por supuesto —le respondí mirando a la bebé que nos observaba con sus ojos grandes—, es perfecta —Ash apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía y le dio el dedo a la pequeña para que se lo tomara.

—¿Te imaginaste que nos pasaría todo esto?

—No —le respondí—, la vida es divertida cuando te llena de sorpresas.

—Eso sí —afirmó.

A veces la sensación Amarga se puede ir con un buen Baile, con una Canción que no entienda de Distancias. La Enfermedad del amor, se puede aclarar con simples y sencillas Flores. Las batallas de Gimnasio, la prueba de Honestidad y la sola idea de Imaginar el futuro. Porque Jamás vas a rendirte, agradecer que el Kayak haya hecho Locuras por un Milagro. La Novedad del Ocaso, la Promesa del Quisiera... La Risa de las metas logradas, el Silencio de la comprensión y la Tradición familiar. Comprobar que somos Únicos tras la Victoria de una boda. De vacaciones haciendo Windsurf a recolectar flores en Xanadu. Y aunque toda mi vida tenga que hacer Yoga para soportar a mi Zonzo. ¡Qué más da! Así es el ABC de mi historia.

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno hemos terminado con el ABC... la verdad... me emociona haberlo conseguido jajajaja Estoy muy feliz!

Agradecerles a todo los que siguieron este fic, a los que leían y se perdieron en el camino con los reviews, pero realmente espero que hayan terminado de leer. A mi marido por ayudarme con la batalla de Lorelei y a cada uno que se tomó el tiempo para leer y dejar su huella tras ello.

_Naliaseleniti l-l sweetlittlecrush l-l Andy Elric l-l Red20 l-l Elphie l-l Misty Ket l-l May Himemiya l-l Saori-Luna l-l Cecil l-l Lizzysmile l-l Suki90 l-l Kari Mc Cartney l-l Susana l-l neto kastillo l-l DARCKFENIX l-l dark rakzo l-l escorpion-abel-zotz l-l Katia._

Muchas gracias a todos, que si bien dejaron algunos un review, dos. Todos se agradecen ^^ Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo!

Nos leemos en otro fic!

Sire~


End file.
